Another World 2 : Lloyd's Return
by NinjaWriterMaster
Summary: The sequel to Another World. Lloyd has escaped from his prison in the Underworld and is back for revenge. While the ninjas of that world try to stop him, they realize they're going to need the help of the ninjas from the original world. It's a life and death situation as good and evil battle for the last time in...another world.
1. Prologue

**The sequel to Another World so make sure you read or have read it before this.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

It has been 2 years ever since Lloyd2 was defeated and peace has returned to Ninjago. The Serpentine, Nindroids, Skeletons, and people have all gotten along in their new world. It is what the ninjas have always hoped for. Everyone was happy...except Lloyd2.

Lloyd2 sat in the Underworld for these past two years, had has never seen the sun light during it. Food was thrown down to him every once and awhile, but since his hands were chained, he could barely reach it. The only contact he had was the Overlord2, but he hasn't visited Lloyd2 in months. Lloyd 2 was on the verge of death, he could feel it.

"I'm back, Lloyd." The Overlord2 said as he appeared in front of him.

The Overlord2 was still trapped in his floating orb form, but he would be free from his prison after Lloyd2 is freed from his. Lloyd2 raised his head and stared at the Overlord2.

"Ten months..." Lloyd2 said.

"Excuse me?" The Overlord2 said.

"Ten months since you left. I have been waiting for you to return. Where have you been!?" Lloyd2 asked with hatred.

"Calm down, boy. I have been with our outside contact these pasts months as we were going over our plan for world domination." Overlord2 said.

"Are you ever going to tell me about our outside contact?" Lloyd2 asked.

"QUIET!" A guard from above yelled down.

"They've improved their security." The Overlord2 siad.

"You kill one guard and nobody panics. You spit on the skeleton king and everyone loses their mind." Lloyd2 said.

"Hahaha. Don't worry about the contact. You'll meet him soon enough." The Overlord2 told him.

"Why have you come to me? Here to say how happy everyone is up there?" Lloyd2 asked.

"No. I thought it might be better for you to get some air." The Overlord2 smiled evily.

"Is it time?" Lloyd2 asked as he jumped to his feet.

"That's it! I'm coming down." The guard yelled.

"We must hurry." The Overlord said.

"I've been waiting for two years." Lloyd2 smiled.

The Overlord2 blasted at Lloyd2's collar. The guard was climbbing down the wall with a giant spider when he saw a purple light below.

"What the..?" The guard said.

"Almost..." The Overlord2 said.

Lloyd2's collar finally came off. LLoyd looked down at it and smiled widely.

"You must hurry and escape, Lloyd. Make your way to a portal transporter and get to the Dark Island. I will see you there." The Overlord2 said before vanishing.

The spider finally made it's way to Lloyd2. The guard jumped off with a whip in his hand.

"Looks like you need to be taught a..." The guard stopped when he saw Lloyd2's collar on the ground.

The guard reached for his belt and pushed a button. Throughout the Underworld, alarms went off.

"Stay back." The guard said as he whipped Lloyd2.

Above Lloyd2's prison, all the skeletons were running around as they grabbed weapons. Knuckal2 came out of his throne room to make sure Lloyd2 would stay down there.

"If you see anything move, shoot it." Knuckal2 ordered.

The skeletons nodded.

"I said stay back!" Te guard yelled as he whipped Lloyd again.

Lloyd had five lash marks acroos his chest. His strength was returning, but at a slow rate. Throughout his whippings, Lloyd2 was pulling on his chains. After much force, Lloyd2 broke free from his chains.

"St-stay back." The Guard stuttered.

As the gurad raised his arm, Lloyd ran up to him and caught it. The guard dropped his whipped when Lloyd2 broke his arm.

The entire skeleton army pointed their arrows down at Lloyd2's prison.

"Steady." Knuckal2 said.

From out of the darkness, they saw the giant spider climb up the wall, but the guard or Lloyd2 wasn't in sight.

"Stand down, just a spider." Knuckal2 said.

As the skeletons lowered their weapons, Lloyd2 jumped from under the spider, killing it, and over the skeletons. He landed on two of them and quickly stood back. Coming in at both both sides, the skeletons ran up to him. Even though Lloyd2 doesn't have all his powers, he still had his skills. Lloyd2 took down all the skeletons with ease. Lloyd2 then ran to the skeleton's castle.

"Sir, he's going to get to a transporter!" One skeleton yelled.

"No he's not. Come on you bastard, get closer." Knuckal2 said as he pulled out a remote.

Lloyd2 made his way to a transporter.

"Freedom at la-" Lloyd2 was cut off when the transporter exploded.

Lloyd2 was blown back to the skeletons. As he got up, Lloyd2 could hear the skeletons laughing. Lloyd2 looked past the skeletons and looked to the bridge.

"There's more than one way out of here." Lloyd2 said as he ran towards the bridge.

"Shoot him!" Knuckal2 ordered.

All the skeletons jumped up to their feet and fired their arrows at Lloyd2. Arrow after arrow they shot and each one hit their target. Blood poured from Lloyd2's back as an arrow got lodged in their. On most of the arrows, ropes were attached to their fletchings.

"His flesh is weak! Keep firing!" Knuckal2 ordered.

After five more arrows were fired, Lloyd2 fell to his knees.

"My lord, his collar has been destroyed and his chains are broken. Should we call Cole and the others?" A skeletons asked.

"No. Not this time. We don't need to fear him anymore, just look at him." Knuckal2 said pointing at Lloyd2.

Lloyd2's blood was covering the ground has he was gasping for air.

"What do we do with him?" the skeleton asked.

"We tell the ninjas we had no choice. He escaped and we put him down...permanently." Knuckal2 said as he pulled out an axe.

Knuckal2 started to walk over to Lloyd2, who turned his head slightly. Lloyd2 raised his fist in the air and Knuckal2 stopped walking. Lloyd2 brought his fist down on the bridge, shaking it. The stone bridge then broke in half as Knuckal made his way back to his army. Lloyd2 stood up and started to make his way to the other side of the bridge.

"My king?" The skeleton asked.

"Pull!" Knuckal2 ordered.

The skeletons pulled on the ropes and Lloyd2 stumbled back some. Lloyd2 planted his feet and began to walk again. The skeletons pulled on their ropes and Lloyd2 stumbled back again.

"Keep pulling!" Knuckal2 yelled.

The skeletons pulled on their ropes as Lloyd2 was trying to walk. Lloyd2 smirked when a plan formed in his head. Lloyd2 made his entire body go limp and the skeletons pulled over as Lloyd2 fell on the ground. Lloyd2 jumped back on his feet and ran towards the exit. The skeletons were pulled along with him as they fell over the side. Lloyd2 grunted in pain as the arrows were pulled from his back as the skeletons yelled. When the arrows were out of his body, Lloyd2 left the Underworld.

"Sir?" The skeleton asked.

"Call the ninjas. Tell them our worst fears have happened. Tell them Lord Garmadon has escaped." Knuckal lowered his head.

Lloyd2 climbed out of the Underworld and into the icy caves. His powers haven't returned yet, so Lloyd2 was freezing to death as he walked through the caves. The cold wind and ice also seeped through his arrow wounds on his back. Eventually, Lloyd2 walked out of the cave.

His feet sank in the snow as his weakened body was now icy blue. Frost bite was on his hands and fingers. During his two years in the Underworld Lloyd2's body had shrunk in size. His arms and legs were now smaller as he torso was so skinny, you could see his ribs.

"I will not die this day." Lloyd2 said as he walked again.

As he took a step, he sprained his ankle. Lloyd2 fell in the snow and grabbed his ankle. He looked at the clouded sky and started to close his eyes. All he could see was darkness. As his heartbeat became slower, the darkness got brighter. Lloyd2 opened his eyes to see the sun peek through the clouds. His heartbeat became faster as the sun made its way around the cloud and was shinning down on him. Lloyd2 quickly stood back up, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. His body grew in size as well his muscles, the arrow wounds on his back closed up, and his skin returned to it's original color. Lloyd2 opened his eyes and they were glowing bright green.

"What do you know." Lloyd2 smirked as he looked over his body.

Lloyd2 knealt down on one knee and placed his fist on the ground. Lloyd2 added pressure to his fist and the ground underneath him began to crack. Lloyd2 jumped up and he flew into the air as he broke mach one, then two, then three.

Lloyd2 stopped flying and looked down at the Frozen Wastelands below him. Lloyd2 smiled at them, turned around, and flew west towards the ocean.

"Hopefully the Overlord won't be in my way for long as I take this planet for my own." Lloyd2 said to himself as he flew over Ninjago.

**And the sequel begins! Lloyd has escaped his prison and is on his way to the Dark Island to meet the Overlord and his outside contact. Will the ninjas stop him or will they need help again from their other world counterparts? We all know the answer to that question, right?**

**R&R**


	2. The News

**Thanks to Pinkie Pie Luvs Ninjago, XPinkRosesX, and XShinkuKikinX for all of your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

"Domino, sucka!" Jay2 yelled as he threw down a domino on a table.

Jay2 and Kai2 were sitting in their cell at Matrix. Two years have passed since they were commited for their crimes against Ninjago. The two former ninjas were declared too dangerous to be around the other criminals, so the prison put them in the largest cell they had. Right now, to pass the time, Kai2 and Jay2 were playing a game with dominos and Jay2 just won.

"Sigh. Eight more years with this idiot." Kai2 said under his breath.

"You know I can hear you right?' Jay2 asked.

"Yes, I know." Kai2 said.

"Don't be mad at me cause you suck at this game." Jay2 mocked.

"Jay, it's only been two years. We have eight more until we're outta here." Kai2 told him.

"Kai, relax. Cole and the others come by all the time. Plus, they rebuilt the monestary and we're going to live with them when we're out of here." Jay2 said.

"Still, that's eight more years." Kai2 said.

"Hey buddy, well get through it." Jay2 patted his back.

Kai2 looked up to him and smiled.

"Thanks Jay." Kai thanked.

"No prob, Kai. Besides it won't be all bad. It's only a matter of time until you know what." Jay2 smiled.

Kai2 gave him a little laugh.

"Any day now." Kai smiled back.

Their cell doors opened up and Kai2 and Jay2 turned their heads.

"Anyone up for some visitors?" Zane2 asked.

"Zane!" Kai2 and Jay said happily.

They got up from their seats and hugged Zane2.

"It's so good to see you two again." Zane2 smiled.

"You said it, Zane." Jay2 said.

"Hey guys." Someone behind them said.

Kai2 and Jay2 looked past Zane2 and smiled again.

"PIXAL!" Kai2 said.

Kai2 and Jay2 walked behind Zane2 and hugged PIXAL2. After Lloyd2 was defeated, Zane had built PIXAL2 a body so she could move around by herself. The two lovers have been inseperatble ever since.

"How you been, PIXAL?" Kai2 asked.

"I've been good. Zane and I just went on a little trip to the best beach in Ninjago." PIXAL2 said.

"We would've been here sooner, but our plane got delayed." Zane2 said.

"That sounds nice. The beach not the plabe." Kai2 laughed.

"How about you two?' PIXAL2 asked.

"Well the walls haven't closed in on us, so that's good." Jay2 joked.

Everyone laughed.

"Where's Cole and Nya?" Kai asked.

"They are coming. You know how Cole is now these days." Zane smiled.

"Just wait until the day comes." PIXAL smiled.

Everyone laughed again as they heard a noise come from outside their cell.

"Easy now, Nya." Cole2 said.

"Cole, I'm fine." Nya2 laughed.

"I just want you to be safe." Cole2 said.

Cole2 and Nya2 walked in the cell. Cole2 was holding onto Nya2's hand as she walked in the cell.

"Cole, I'm pregnant, not dying." Nya2 laughed.

Nya2 was almost nine months pregnant with twins. The ninth month was coming up very soon and everyone was ready for the day she might go into labor.

"Well for the twins sake, I'll cary you if I have to." Cole2 smiled.

Nya2 laughed as she looked to her friends and family.

"Hi everyone." Nya2 said happy.

"Hey guys. Is Cole still watching you like a hawk?" Kai2 asked.

"Yes. But I love him more for it." Nya2 kissed Cole2's cheek.

"How was the trip, you two?" Cole2 asked his droid friends.

"It was quite nice, thank you." Zane2 said.

"Oh, no one cares about our trip, Cole. What about you two? How are the babies?" PIXAL2 smiled.

"Feels like they already know Spinjitzu." Nya2 said as she rubbed her stomach.

Everyone laughed at her.

"I can't wait until their born. I can't wait to see what they look like." Kai2 said.

"Me too. You know I'm gonna spoil these two rotten, right?" Jay2 said.

"Yes Jay, we know. You say that every time we come to visit." Nya2 smiled.

"Well I didn't on the first day you told us you were pregnant." Jay2 said.

"Well, we were busy that day." Zane2 said.

"Trying to pry Kai off of Cole's neck." PIXAL smiled.

"Ha, yeah. How's the arm by the way?" Cole2 asked Kai2.

"You mean before or after you broke it?" Kai2 asked.

Cole2 chuckled at Kai2.

"This is why we were afraid to tell you that we were getting married." Nya2 smiled.

"Hey, I was being good that day." Kai2 said.

"You mean after we tried to stop you from hiding the ring." Jay2 said.

Everyone laughed again until Nya grabbed her stomach.

"Ooh." Nya2 said.

"What's wrong? Did your water break? Oh god oh god, they're coming! OK everyone we got to get to the hospital right now!" Cole2 said standing up and pacing back and forth.

"Cole, sweetie, relax. It was just a kick." Nya2 smiled at her husband.

"Oh. Alright." Cole2 said sitting back down.

"Cole, we will be ready for when the day comes." Zane2 said.

"I know. I'm just a little freaked out." Cole2 said.

"How 'bout you two, you gonna give me nieces and/or nephews?" Jay2 asked Zane2 and PIXAL2.

Both of them looked at each other as PIXAL2 blushed.

"We have talked about the subject." Zane2 started.

"And?" Cole2 asked.

"We decided to wait until the twins were a few years old. That way we only had to worry about one set of babies." PIXAL2 said.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Zane2 and PIXAL2 kissed.

"Can't believe it's only been two years ever since...well you know." Kai2 said.

"I told you, Kai, it's only eight more years." Jay2 said.

"Yeah i know. I guess I just don't want my neices or nephews to ask why their uncles are in prison." Kai2 said.

"We will tell them when they are old enough to understand." Cole2 said.

"Yeah, Kai. We're gonna be fine. We're gonna get out of here and go live with everyone back at the monestary." Jay2 smiled.

Kai2 smiled at him.

"Well visiting hours are almost done. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Zane2 said getting up.

As the four of them were heading to the doors, they opened up and guard was standing there.

"We were just leaving officer." Nya2 said.

"I'm not here for that." The guard said.

"What's wrong?" PIXAL2 asked.

"We just got word from the skeletons in the Underworld...Lloyd escaped." The guard said.

Everyone looked at the guard with looks of horror on their faces.

**I had to update another chapter before school started :( Because of school, updating stories will be slowed down so don't expect anything for a few more days. Sorry about that. **

**R&R**


	3. Plans

**Thanks to Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago, Guardian Sorceress Alanshee, and nindroidzane for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

Lloyd2 was still weak from escaping the Underwolrd, but not that much. As he flew under the clouds, he saw his destination: The Island of Darkness. Lloyd2 splashed down in the ocean and swam the rest of the way there. The Dark Island looked the same as it did in the original universe. A few large black bugs crwaled onto the beach and waited on the sand. Lloyd2 rose out of the ocean and walked onto the beach. The bugs crwaled up to him, but Lloyd2 stepped on them, not caring.

Lloyd2 walked ferther into the island. Along the way, the more bugs flew to him. Lloyd2 swatted them away, blew at them, and stepped on them, but more and more kept coming.

"What's with all the bugs! Overlord! I'm here!" Lloyd2 yelled.

"Your late." The Overlord2 said as he floated in front of Lloyd2.

"I had to escape another way." Lloyd2 said as he swatted at flies.

"Well you're free now which mean we can-" Overlord2 started.

"What is wit these bugs!" Lloyd2 yelled.

"Relax boy. I've taken control of these bugs while we stay here on the island. They've been infected with the dark matter to increase in size. Right now, I have some searching all over Ninjago for the Helmet of Shadows." Overlord2 explained.

"If you could do that, why did I have to wait two years to be free?" Lloyd2 asked.

"Follow me." The Overlord2 said.

The Overlord2 floated into the jungle with Lloyd2 following Overlord2 took Lloyd2 to Garmadon's old camp. Without the Stone Soldiers, the bugs took their place in building everything.

"You know of the plan, correct?" Overlord2 said.

"Of course I do." Lloyd2 said.

"It will only be a matter of time before we can start." The Overlord2 said.

"Yeah yeah. And Ninjago will be ours. Tell me about our outside contact." Lloyd2 said.

The Overlord2 and Lloyd2 walked into a large palace building. More bugs were inside flying around and carring things.

"You've actually worked with him before..." The Overlord2 said.

"Is that you, master?" A hoarsed voice asked.

"That voice..." Lloyd2 whispered.

"Come out here." The Overlord2 said.

"Coming master. Get back to work all of you. I will see hat the master wants." The voice told the bugs.

Out of the darkness, Lloyd2 could see someone.

"Lloyd, allow me to introduce you to..." The Overlord2 said.

"Cyrus!?" Lloyd2 said.

Cyrus Borg2 came into the light. He was moving around in a wheelchair and looked terrible. His skin was covered in third degree burns, his right arm and legs were removed from his body, his left eye was missing, and he only had 3 fingers on his left hand.

"Hello...old chum." Cyrus2 smiled.

"How are you alive?" Lloyd2 asked.

"We can thank the Overlord for that." Cyrus2 said.

**FLASHBACK**

_Cyrus2 fell on top of his gas making machine, Lloyd2 had him built. The next thing he knew was he was being electrocuted and the Fate's Reward crashing into Lloyd2's palace. Flames rose inside of the building as everything came crashing down. Cyrus2 just laid there as he let the flames and lighting take his body. As the building was about to crash onto him, Cyrus2 yelled out._

_"OVERLORD! SAVE ME AND MY LIFE IS YOURS!"_

_Cyrus2 closed his eyes as the rubble came down on him. When he opened them, Cyrus2 saw he was on the Dark Island! Or most of him anyway._

_"What? Where? How? Why? Who?" Cyrus2 asked franticly as he sat up._

_"I heard your call." An eerie voice said._

_"W-Who's there?" Cyrus asked._

_"The one you called for." He said._

_"The Overlord?" Cyrus2 said._

_"Saved your life." Overlord2 said._

_My life...is yours." Cyrus2 bowed his head._

_Cyrus2 looked down at his body and saw what condition he's in._

_"I can heal you." The Overlord2 said._

_"What?" Cyrus2 raised his head._

_"Do as I command, and when I am free, I will give you the body you've alway wanted." The Overlrod2 said._

_"I will do as you command." Cyrus2 said._

**END FLASHBACK**

"The bugs then built me this chair and we've been building our plan ever since." Cyrus2 said.

"You used to belong o me, Cyrus. What happened to my palace!?" Lloyd2 asked.

"The ninjas happened." Cyrus2 said.

Lloyd2 yelled with hatred.

"Calm yourself, boy." The Overlord2 said. "They can't stop you again."

"Not unless they bring _him _over." Cyrus2 said.

"Lloyd." Lloyd2 said with poison in his mouth.

"Even if they do bring him over, we'll be one step closer to our plan for world domination." The Overlord2 said evily.

The Overlord2 began to laugh evily. Then Lloyd2 and Cyrus2 joined in the laughter. The entire island was filled with their laughing as the bugs kept working and building.

The ninjas, Nya and PIXAL walked out of Matrix with Kai2 and Jay2.

"It's good to be free." Kai2 said as he stretched.

"This isn't a joke, Kai. Lloyd escaped and we have no idea where he's gone." Cole2 said.

"He just escaped, Cole. How far could he have gone?" Jay2 told him.

"His powers could've returned to him at any moment causing him to move faster." Zane2 said.

"They're right. He could be behind us right now." PIXAL2 said.

This caused everyone to quickly turn around.

"What are we going to do, Cole." Nya2 asked.

"I'm not sure, but I won't let him hurt you." Cole2 said as he rubbed Nya2's stomach.

Cole2, Nya2, Zane2, and PIXAL2 stepped on board a giant ship while Kai2 and Jay2 stood still.

"Whoa." They said amazed.

"Like it?" Zane2 smirked.

"This is the Fate's Reward." Kai said.

"We rebuilt it after we found all the pieces." Nya2 said.

"We were going to give it to the pirates, but they might've finally died in the explosin." Cole2 explained.

Jay2 and Kai2 stepped onboard the ship and it took off towards the sky.

"Fear is what I feed on, Lloyd." The Overlord2 said.

The Overlord2 and Lloyd2 were walking over to a large cannon.

"You're telling me this why?" Lloyd2 asked.

"The fear of Ninjago, will make me stronger. Allowing me to be free." The Overlord2 said.

"You said we needed the boy!" Lloyd2 yelled.

"We do. We do. This will just allow me to increase my strength, while Lloyd will provide me with my freedom." Overlord2 explained.

"And you say Cyrus is working on the dimensional portal the ninjas have?" Lloyd2 asked.

"Working...and failing." The Overlord2 said.

Lloyd2 gave a small smirk at the last part.

"But in the mean time, the people will fear our names. Press the button." The Overlord2 said.

Lloyd2 turned his head to the cannon. On the controls for it, he saw a large red button. Lloyd2 walked over to it and put his hand over the button. Lloyd2 turned his head to the Overlord2, who just gave a small nod. Lloyd2 wanted Ninjago back in his hands, so he pushed the button.

The the cannon's barrel extended and rose higher pointing to the sky. When it stopped, the cannon fired a black ball that was soon out of sight.

"What was that?" Lloyd2 asked.

"Fear." The Overlord2 said evily.

The black ball of Dark Matter exploded when it made contact with Jamanakai Village, covering everyone and everything...

**In the words of every student in the entire world throughout all of time: School sucks! As I said, updates will be taking longer than per usual. So sorry about that. These chapters will get longer as the story progresses, I promise. Until next time.**

**R&R**


	4. Battle at Jamanakai

**Thanks to XShinkiKiknX for your review. You rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

"We're coming up on the village now." Cole2 said.

"We'll moniter everything here. Be careful, Cole. I love you." Nya2 said through her communicator.

"We'll be fine, Nya. Love you too." Cole2 said before hanging up.

The ninjas took the Fate's Reward and flew towards Jamanakai Village after reports of a dark ball og goo falling from the sky. The ninjas know all to well that it's Dark Matter. On the ground, Ninjago's finest have blocked off the village with the rest of Ninjago.

"I've been told that the entire village has been covered in a black goo that turned everyone into zombie like creatures. Ninjago has forbidden anyone from entering the city...Hold on. What? I've just been told that the ninjas are here! Cole and Zane will save us." Gale Gossip2 said into her camera.

The Fate's Reward landed on the edge of the village and all the people there crowded it. Cole2 and Zane2 jumped on the ground and everyone was asking them questions.

"What's going on?"

"What is this stuff?"

"Are you here to clean?"

"Please save us!"

They all stopped questioning them when Kai2 and Jay2 jumped down. Everyone backed up some.

"Calm down everyone. They are not here to hurt you." Zane2 said.

"They should still be in prison!" One man yelled.

"They've got eight more years!" Another yelled.

"Why are they out!?" A woman asked.

"Becuase we need all the help we need to find out what's going on." Cole2 said.

"You already no what's going on!" Someone yelled.

"Who said that?" Jay2 asked.

"I did!" A man yelled.

Everyone turned around and screammed, minus the ninja. They saw a man climbed out of the city. His clothes were burned and his entire left arm, part of his shoulder, and neck were all black from Dark Matter. His eyes were also turning a shade of purple as he got closer to the ninjas. Everyone around him started to back away.

"You...four know...who did this!" He yelled.

The ninjas didn't say anything.

"All I heard, as my family and neighbors were being consumed by the Dark Matter, is that he returned! That he is Lloyd Garmadon!" He yelled.

Everyone either screammed or gasped at the man. The ninjas didn't say anything.

"He escaped his prison and found more of this stuff. My village is just the beggining! He'll move onto another, then to Ninjago City, then the world!" He yelled.

Everyone was in a state of panic causing fear.

"This is all your faults! If you had killed Lloyd long ago, me and my family could've finished my daughter's birthday!" The man yelled at the ninjas while everyone was still panicking.

"We are sorry for your loss." Zane2 said.

"We will do what is right." Cole2 said.

"I don't want your pity! My family is dead! And now...so is everyone else." He said.

When he finished, the man grabbed his head in pain and fell to his knees. The Dark Matter then covered the rest of his body. His eyes were glowing purple, fangs grew from his mouth, claws grew from his fingers and toes, and his hair spiked up like horns. This creature stood up and roared at the ninjas, who stood there. The creature looked at them confused, but turned his head to the screamming people. He ran on all fours to one of them. Gale2 fell down and looked in horror as the creature jumped at her. She screammed in terror, but stoped when the creature bursted into flames and then dust.

Gale2 looked in front of her to see Kai2 pointing his Elemental Blade forward. Jay2 walked over and helped her back up to her feet. Then he, and the rest of the ninjas, walked into the village without saying a word.

The ninjas had their hoods pulled down over their faces to protect them from the air. As they walked around, they didn't see anybody.

"Cole?" Nya2 asked.

"Go ahead, Nya." Cole2 said.

"PIXAL and I just wanted to know if you guys are OK." Nya2 said.

"We're fine sis." Kai2 said.

"That guys was just scared and confused." PIXAL2 said.

"But what if he was right? What if this is our fault. What if...Lloyd should've died." Zane2 said.

"How can we protect Ninjago from someone who wants it for himself? We're failures." Jay2 said.

"You guys aren't failures. Not to me, Nya, or all the people who still look up to you all." PIXAL2 said.

"Yeah. And I know two others who think you aren't failures." Nya2 smiled.

The ninjas all smiled to what the girls said. Then scrathing sound was heard.

"What was that?" Kai2 asked as he activated his blade.

"Scanners are picking up a life form nearby. Ten meters." Nya2 said.

The rest of the ninjas pulled out their Elemental Blades and looked around.

"Where is it? I don't see it." Jay2 said.

"Five meters." PIXAL2 said.

"I sense a dark pressence near." Zane2 said.

"Three meters...Two meters." Nya2 said.

Everyone was looking, but saw nothing. A sound, however was heard and it was coming from everywhere.

"One meter." PIXAL2 said.

The ninjas were looking in one direction.

"...It has found you." Nya2 said.

The ninjas gripped their swords tighter and waited as the sound got closer to them. From out of the darkness, a mutated snake slitthered into view and moved past the ninjas.

"Well that was a bit anti-climatic." Jay2 said.

Just then, one of the humanoid creatures jumped onto Jay. Jay droped his blade and everyone fell on the ground. The creature was snapping at Jay2, who was turning his head with every bite.

"He has returned!" The creature spoke.

"Two words dude: Breath mint." Jay2 said.

The creature hissed and lowered his head ready to bite.

"He has-" The creature was cut off when Cole2 stabbed him in the back.

Cole2 lifted the creature off of Jay2 and threw him of his sword. The creature crashed into a building as Jay2 got up with the help of Kai2 and Zane2.

"Fucking mutants." Cole2 said as he turned around.

"Uh, Cole..?" Kai2 said pointing.

Cole2 turned his head back around as he saw more of the creatures come into view.

"I believe they heard you." Zane2 said.

All the creatures were snarling and hissing at the ninjas. A black substance was drooling from their mouths as well. Their eyes glowed a bright purple as their claws were scrapping against everything. Some of them spoke as well.

"He has returned."

"He escaped."

"He won't stop..."

"...Until you're all dead."

"His freedom was given."

"Help us."

"He will kill you all."

"Ninjago is his."

"Now what guys?" Jay2 asked.

"We fight." Kai2 said.

"They are still people. Just mutated. We should not harm any of them." Zane2 said.

One of the creature's throat enlarged as it raised it's head. It then spat pure Dark Matter at the ninjas.

"Move!" Cole2 yelled.

They all jumped out of the way as the Dark Matter landed on the ground. The ninjas looked at Zane2.

"Never mind." He said.

All the creatures hissed at them and charged at the ninjas.

"NINJA-GO!" The four masters yelled.

They each spun around into their elemental tornadoes and went towards the creatures. The mutated villagers charged head first into them, and quickly exploded into black goo upon impact. The ninjas stopped spinning and had their elemental blades in hand.

Kai2 charged forward and stabbed at all the mutants coming his way. More were coming up behind him, so he turned around and blasted fire at them. They were all burnt to a crisp and crumbled to dust.

Jay2 flipped in the air and cut the heads of the creatues. More black goo spewed from their bodies as he did this. When he landed, Jay2 shot lightning at all that were in his way. When he stopped, the creatures were all smoking aas they fell to the ground.

The black creatures were circling Zane2. They would hiss and growl at him, but he stood tall. When one charged at him, Zane2 extended his arm and the creature ran right into his sword. Zane removed his weapon and froze the rest of them solid. Zane2 couldn't help but smile.

Cole2 sliced through these mutated villagers with ease. They kept coming at him, so he had to think of a new plan. Cole2 gripped his elemental blade with both hands and strucked the Earth. A large earthquake erupted and the creatures all fell over.

The ninjas regrouped with each other as they saw all the creatures leave.

"Where are they going?" Kai2 asked.

"Maybe they gave up?" Jay2 suggested.

"No. They're regrouping." Cole2 said.

"Why?" Zane2 asked.

A loud thumping noise was heard in the darkness.

"What's that?" Jay2 asked worriedly.

"The mayor." Zane2 said.

A new mutated creature, larger than the others, came into the ninjas view. The one had six eyes, longer claws, sharper teeth, and more horns. It took a deep inhale before it let out a blood curding roar. Everything behind the ninjas moved from the beast's roar as they stood there, squintting their eyes some. The mayor stoped roaring and looked at the ninjas with hunger.

"What's the plan?" Jay2 asked.

"Stay back and watch the light show. I've got this." Kai2 said cocky.

Kai2 ran at the beast with is sword on fire. When he got close enough, the giant punched him into the ground. The smaller creatures all laughed at Kai2.

"He's my friend and everything, and I feel bad for saying this, but I wanted to see him fail." Zane2 admitted.

"Yeah we all did. He always rushes into battle." Jay2 said.

"Kai needs to remember that he's on a team. We're brothers. And brothers fight together." Cole2 said.

The three of the ran up to the beast-mayor. The monster rose it's head and spat Dark Matter at the ninjas, who jumped out of it's path.

Jay2 jumped in the air and shot his lighting at the beast's head. Zane blew his freezing air at the monster's torso. Cole2 made rocks fly right into the mutants legs. During all this, Kai2 was waking up.

"Ugh. Did I get him?" Kai2 asked as he got up.

Kai2 looked ahead and saw his team mates fighting off the large creature.

"Guess not." Kai2 said to himself.

Kai2 stood up and ran at them.

"This time I got it!" Kai2 yelled.

The ninjas turned around and saw Kai2 running right at them...so did the monster.

Kai2 was yelling as he raised his flaming sword. Before Kai2 swung at the beast, he picked up Kai2 in his hands and ate him whole.

"Kai!" The ninjas yelled.

The large mayor burped and looked back down at the ninjas. They were all horrified at what just happened and the beast smiled. It raised it's massive hand to smash them, but then looked at it. His skin was dripping off of him. The beast looked at his other hand and saw the same thing. He was melting.

"Look!" Jay2 yelled pointing.

On the mutated mayors chest, was a glowing orange ball. More of his skin was dripping off as his body continued to over heat. Eventually, the monster was nothing but a large black puddle. From out of that puddle, Kai2 rose.

"Told you I got it." Kai2 said.

The ninjas all all laughed and went to help him. As they pulled Kai2 away from the puddle, the rest of the mutated villagers were wathing them. The ninjas stood back to back as the entire village circled them.

"Cole, we can't save them." Zane2 said.

"I...know." Cole2 said, hating himself.

"What's the plan, boss?" Kai2 asked.

Cole thought of one before answering.

"We can't let them escape..." Cole2 whispered.

The ninjas heard him and knew what they meant. As the mutants pounced at the ninjas, they all fired this elemental weapons at them. Earth, Fire, Ice, and Lightning all covered the creatures as the ninjas didn't stop. They then began to moved around in a circle to mak sure all the creatures died. All four of the elements destroyed the villagers and the village. Jamanakai Village was no more.

The ninjas walked out of the destroyed village and saw that all the reporters were gone. The ninjas got on the Fate's Reward and flew off back home. From out of the shadows, a disguised Lloyd2 stepped into light.

"Run, ninja, run. You have only prolonged the inevitable." Lloyd2 smiled evily.


	5. Desperate

**Thanks to Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago and XShinkuKikinX for your reviews**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

"The ninjas destroyed Jamanakai, but we've infected four more villages since then." Cyrus2 said.

"Plus they know of my freedom now and this entire planet is producing fear." Lloyd2 said.

"I can feel it. All the people's fear. It feeds me." The Overlord2 said.

"Now you can escape?" Lloyd2 asked.

"Not until we have the boy!" Overlord2 yelled.

"Master, I'm trying to, but the science is impossible." Cyrus2 said.

"Impossible? Impossible! A blacksmith's daughter was able build this with a box of scraps!" The Overlord2 yelled.

"Why waste time building one when we can steal it." Lloyd2 said.

"What?" Cyrus2 asked.

"I highly doubt Nya or Cole would destroy their transporter. Let's take it for our own." Lloyd2 told them.

"And do you know where they are hiding at?' The Overlord2 asked.

"No." Lloyd2 said.

"Then we can't steal it!" Overlord2 yelled.

"Wach your tounge! You are no master of mine and I will kill you if I have to!" Lloyd2 yelled with glowing fist.

"AAAHHH! HOW CAN I BE FREE FROM MY PRISON IF I'M SURROUNDED BY THE BIGGEST IDIOTS ON THE PLANET!?" The Overlord2 yelled with all of his hatred.

That statement caused the entire Dark Island to shake and Lloyd2 to become furious.

Lloyd2 blasted his energy blast at the Overlord2, who yelled in pain when it hit him. The Overlord2 then shot black lightning at Lloyd2, who flew in the sky to avoid it. Lloyd2 used his heat vision to try to burn the Overlord2, but he avoided the blasts. The Overlord2 caused his bug minons to fly up to Lloyd2. The bugs were swarming as Lloyd2 tried to kill them all. The bugs kept biting and stinging Lloyd2 as he tried to cover himself from them. With all his powers, Lloyd2 caused a massive lightning field to fill the sky.

The Overlord2 and Cyrus2 covered their eyes as the lightning began to calm down. When the lightning stoped, they bth looked up to see all the bugs fall to the ground. Overlord2 met the eyes of Lloyd2. The Overlord began to glow brigther as Lloyd2's eyes began to glow red. Before anything happened, Cyrus2 stoped them.

"Look!" Cyrus2 yelled pointing to th ocean.

They both looked to see six bugs carrying the Helmet of Shadows.

"Well, well, well." Lloyd2 said.

The bugs flew over the Overlord2 and dropped the helmet. Overlord2 caught it inside himself and the Helmet of Shadows dissolved within him.

"What are you doing?" Lloyd2 asked as he floated back to the ground.

A purple energy blast shot from the Overlord2 and hit the ocean. Purple waves of energy then rippled in the water.

"Calling the army." Overlord2 said.

He then shot two purple rays at Cyrus2 and Lloyd2.

"What the hell!?" Lloyd2 asked.

"Master?" Cyrus2 asked.

"Calm down. I'm giving you both control of the army. When they get here, they will continue where the bugs have stopped." The Overlord2 explained.

"Who know's how long that will take?" Lloyd2 crossed his arms.

"Relax, boy. We're getting closer and closer to our plan everyday." The Overlord2 smiled evily.

Back at the monestary, the ninjas were watching all the news.

"More Dark Matter falls from the sky as it takes four more villages."

"The creatures are mutated villagers that came in contact with the black goo."

"Many people try to stop these creatures from getting out."

"Casualties: Too many to list."

"Many are asking: Where are our heroes?"

Zane2 turned off the TV.

"What's Lloyd's plan?" Jay2 asked.

"I don't know, but he has to be stopped." Cole2 said.

"What if we can't?" Kai2 asked.

"We have to try." PIXAL2 said.

"We will. And we'll succeed." Zane2 said.

"We can't do this by ourselves." Kai2 said.

"We've already called the ninjas, nindroids, skeletons, and serpentine. They each are trying to help out with the infected villages." Nya2 told him.

"It's not enough! Lloyd is the most powerful person on the planet. We barely beat him the last time." Kai2 said angry.

"But we didn't beat him." Jay2 said.

Everyone was quiet as they remembered that day. Cole2 got up from his seat and left the room.

"Cole?" Zane2 asked.

Cole2 didn't respond. He just kept walking in the hallway. The others followed him until he stoped walking.

"Cole? What are you doing?" Nya2 asked.

"We can't stop him. Kai's right, he's too strong." Cole2 started.

"So you're giving up?" PIXAL2 asked.

"I never said that. We won't win without some help." Cole2 said.

Cole2 bent down and pulled a rug off the floor. Under the rug was a hidden door, which Cole2 opened. He climbed down the ladder and everyone else followed him. When they reached the bottom, they all were back in the ninjas' hideout when Lloyd2 was in control. Everything was covered with dust and cob webs. This was the first time Kai2 and Jay2 saw it.

"Wow." Jay2 said amazed.

"Cole, where are you going?" Zane2 asked.

"We need reinforcements." Cole2 said as he walked forward.

Cole2 stopped walking after he was in front of a cloaked object.

"What is that?" Kai2 asked.

Cole2 pulled of the sheets and underneath was the portal transporter that Nya2 built.

"We didn't stop Lloyd. We just impriosoned him." Cole2 said as he typed on the transporter key pad.

"Are you sure they'll help us?" Nya2 asked.

"I don't know, but we have to try." Cole2 said as he pushed the enter button. A purple vortex opened up and everyone backed up.

"Zane, Jay, Kai, you're coming with me. Nya and PIXAL, you two stay here and watch over the equipment." Cole2 said.

"Where are we going?' Kai2 asked.

"To another world." Cole2 said as he stepped into the portal.

The three ninjas followed after their leader as Nya2 and PIXAL2 stayed behind.

"I pray that they come back with help." PIXAL2 said.

"I'm sure they will. If they don't...our world maybe doomed." Nya2 said.

**To be continued in: Shadow of the Ninja Chapter 6**


	6. Heroes Return

**I am so sorry for this delay. I have some crazy writer's blok going on right now. Either that or school sucks, which it does. Anyway, I appologize for this chapter, it may not be my best work. I promise these chapters will get better. Thanks to you all who reviewed last chapter.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Ninjago.**

Nya2 and PIXAL2 waited paitently for the ninjas to return back. Nya2 was sitting down at the controls, while PIXAL2 was standing near the portal. The ninjas left an hour earlier to go help and they haven't returned it. They fear the worse has happened.

"They should've been back by now." PIXAL2 said.

"Don't worry about them, PIXAL. I'm sure they're fine." Nya2 told her.

As she finished her sentence, the ninjas returned with help. They all stepped out of the portal and it closed.

"Welcome to Hell. Population: Earth." Kai2 said.

"Way to lighten the mood, Kai." Jay2 said.

"You're back." PIXAL2 greeted her boyfriend with a kiss.

"And you brought a lot of help." Nya2 said.

"Nya, you remember the ninjas and Nya." Cole2 said.

"Of course." Nya smiled at her friends.

"These are the Garmadons and Sensei Wu." Cole2 said pointing to the older people that journeyed with them.

"I didn't expect to see you all come." Nya2 said.

"If my son is going somewhere dangerous, then so are we." Garmadon said.

"If only our Garmadon was like that." Zane2 said.

"We must not worry about the past, but look forward into the future." Sensei said.

"Agreed. Everyone please follow me." Cole2 said.

Everyone followed Cole2 into the meeting room and took a seat. They all were sittig around the table as Cole2 was helping Nya2 into the room.

"Cole, I'm fine." Nya2 said.

"Holy pregnant!" Jay exclaimed.

"Jay!" Everyone said together.

"Uh-Sorry. I uh didn't expect that." Jay said rubbing the back of his head.

"Neither did I." Kai2 said crossing his arms.

"And we didn't expect Lloyd to escape." Jay2 said.

"Which is why Nya will be staying here." Cole2 said.

"Yeah, Cole, you already told me." Nya2 said.

After that, Cole2 took his seat at the front of the table and was geting ready to speak. He turned hs head to Sensei, Garmadon and Misako.

"As I'm sure they told you, the ninjas helped us a few years ago in stopping our Lloyd." Cole2 said.

"Yes, they did." Garmadon said.

"My son said that your Lloyd was evil." Misako said.

"He wasn't always evil. It was only after when he killed his father." Zane2 said.

"That's when he started to change. He forced the people into slavery and brought the stone army with him." Jay2 said.

"Jay and I were his generals while Cole and Nya led the resistence and Zane created the nindroids." Kai2 explained.

"We've been at war with him for years. It was after freeing many slaves and Nya building the transporter to bring the ninjas here for us to defeat him." Cole2 said.

"We've lost a lot of friends. Including you." Nya said saddened.

"But after the ninjas and Lloyd helped, our Lloyd was defeating and taken to the underwolrd." PIXAL2 said.

"So...how did he escape?" Lloyd asked.

"We aren't sure. We just know he's gone." Zane2 said.

"So do you have a plan?" Kai asked.

"We find out where Lloyd is hiding, go there, and kill him." Cole2 said coldly.

The ninjas, Nya, Wu, Garmadon, and Misako were all in shock.

"We understand that this is big, but-" Jay2 started.

"Big? Big! You're talking about killing someone. Not just someone, but Lloyd. Your friend." Lloyd yelled standing up.

"We know this..." Nya2 started.

"So Lloyd has gone overboard a few times, so what. No one should have to die because of it. No one deserves to die for revenge." Lloyd said.

"This isn't revenge." Kai2 gritted his teeth.

"Then what is it!?" Lloyd asked.

"Protection! If we don't stop Lloyd once and for all, he'll just escape and kill again!" Nya2 screammed with tears flowing.

Lloyd sat back down in his seat.

"Lloyd was our friend once, yes. But now he is just as dangerous as the Overlord." Zane2 said.

"We need to think about everyone else in Ninjago." Jay2 said.

"Lloyd needs to be stopped. He is more evil now than man-twisted and evil." Kai2 said.

"I don't want to raise my children in a world where they fear someone. I won't put them through that." Cole2 said comforting Nya2.

"We know this is big, but we do need your help. If you can't handle it...we'll send you home." PIXAL2 said.

Everyone looked at each other. They were all unsure on what to do. The ninjas have fought many enemies in the past, but they never...killed them. The ninjas were all to good to believe that they could be apart of something that meant the death of another.

"What would you have us do?" Cole asked.

"Just help us find him. Once we do that, we'll take it from there." Cole2 told them.

Everyone was looking at each other again.

"...Alright..." Sensei started.

All eyes were on Sensei.

"We will help you..." Sensei said quietly.

Back on the Dark Island, Lloyd2 was sitting down on a chair with his head lowered. The Overlord2 floated over to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I feel a presence in Spinjitzu...A presence I haven't since..." Lloyd2 started.

"Master! Lloyd!" Cyrus2 yelled.

They both turned their directions to Cyrus2, who was coming up to them.

"I have to show you something." He said.

"What is it?" Overlord2 asked.

"This scanner shows the amount of power levels on the planet. This was yesterday's." Cyrus2 said showing them both the scanner.

The levels on it were almost touching the top.

"This is today's." Cyrus said after pushing a button.

The levels were now through the roof.

"What does it mean?" Overlord2 asked.

Just then, Lloyd2 started to chuckle evily. The both looked at him with confused looks as his laugh began to grow. Lloyd2 looked at them and smiled.

"He's back." Lloyd2 said.

"The Golden Ninja." The Overlord2 smiled evily.

"You can stop your project on trying to find him now, Cyrus. Looks like my former teachers did the work for us." Lloyd2 laughed.

"We are now ahead of scheldule. I can feel the Army get closer to us. They should be here before the day is over. They will finish our plan while we go for Lloyd." Overlord2 said.

"While _I_ go." Lloyd2 crossed his arms.

The Overlord2 looked at Lloyd2. Lloyd2 didn't move, he just stood there.

"You are not going alone." Overlord2 said.

"Yes I am." Lloyd2 said.

"We need the boy." Overlord2 said angry.

"No. We only need some of him. I will get it and when I'm finsihed with that, I will have some fun." Lloyd2 smirked evily.

"Stick to the plan." The Overlord2 said.

"I'm getting my revenge. He defeated me!" Lloyd2 yelled.

"You will listen to your mas-" The Overlord2 started.

"YOU ARE NOT MY MASTER!" Lloyd2 yelled that shook the entire island.

Everything and everyone got quiet. Lloyd2 and the Overlord2 looked like they were about to kill each other.

"...Master?" Cyrus2 started.

Overlord2 looked at him.

"We only need the boy's blood. I have faith that Lloyd will get it for us." Cyrus2 finished.

"Very well. But if you come back to me without his blood...I will kill you." Overlord2 said.

"The only one that will die is Lloyd. Next time I see him, I will break his neck." Lloyd2 said shaking his fist.

"Ha! The First Spinjitzu Master can not stop me now. Soon I will be free, the world will be ours, and Lloyd Garmadon will die!" Overlord2 said.

"Now we just have to find him." Cyrus2 said.

"With the dark matter plaguing the cities, he'll draw himself out." Lloyd2 said.

"Or we send the army..." Overlord2 smiled.

Lloyd2 and Cyrus2 looked at the ocean to see bubbles form. The water was crashing on the surface. Soon, one Stone Soldier rose his head above the water. He was soon followed by the rest of the army.

As they climbed out of the ocean and onto the beach, The Overlord was smiling evily. They were covered in seaweed, starfish, water, and about whatever was clinging onto them in the ocean.

"Come my minions, rise for your master. Let your evil shine." Overlord2 said as he flew over the army.

The all walked further into the island as they made their way to the base. Once there, they immediately went to work on the Overlord2's plan. Even though they were still weak from being under water for so long, they continued to work.

"I think it's time I adress the world I've returned." Lloyd2 smiled evily.

**Best I do some spoilers so people don't quit on me, so in the next couple of chapters: Lloyd vs Lloyd2 again, some of our heroes get captured, and someone gets freed. That's all for now!**

**R&R**


	7. Dark Matter Troubles

**Thanks to HailStorm, XShinkuKiknX, and moustache ninja for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

Back at the ninjas base, an alarm went off. A red light filled the room and everyone turned their heads.

"What's that?" Jay asked.

"Danger." Kai2 answered.

PIXAL2 quickly pulled up a keyboard and rapidly typed away at it. The screen turned on and showed another city that had been infected with the Dark Matter.

"It's the village of Vergo. It's just been infected and they need help." PIXAL2 said.

"Everyone else i already handling the other citites though." Nya2 said.

"Well then, I guess we'll go." Cole2 said. "Come on guys."

Cole2 led everyone out of the meeting room and then went to the main hanger. The boys all stopped to stare in awe at something they thought they'd never see again.

"The Fate's Reward." Kai said amazed.

"The very vessle that turned the tide in the war. We found every last piece of it and put it back together. It took us nearly two years to finish, but it was worth it." Zane2 explained.

"Get on everyone." Kai2 said.

As the ninjas got on the flying ship, Cole stopped Misako as she walked up to them.

"Mrs. Garmadon will you please stay behind with Nya here. I don't want her by herself these days." Cole2 said.

"Of course, Cole. I'd be happy to." Misako smiled.

"I'll stay behind with them Cole." PIXAL2 said.

"Thank you both." Cole thanked. "I love you Nya, we'll be back soon."

"I love you too, Cole. Please hurry." Nya2 said as she put her hands on her stomach.

"Nya, PIXAL, I want you two to stay here as well. Consider it a new teaching moment in becoming Kunochi. Protecting the innocent." Sensei said.

"Yes, Sensei." They both bowwed.

"Be safe, Nya." Jay said on board the Reward.

"You too." She smiled and blew him a kiss.

"I'll be back soon, PIXAL. Stay safe." Zane smiled.

"I'll will, Zane. Come back to me in one piece this time, OK." PIXAL smiled back.

Both Sensei Wu and Garmadon then stepped on board the ship and Jay2 started up the engines. A couple of doors opened up and the Fate's Reward then flew off to Vergo. With the other ninjas flying the ship, everyone else was looking around. Lloyd, however, stood by the railing and looked down at Ninjago below him.

"Lloyd." Someone whispered.

Lloyd turned around, but saw that no one was looking at him. Lloyd turned his head back and continued to stare off. He thn heard the voice again.

"Lloyd."

This time, Lloyd looked down further to see if someone was talking. No one was around him. Either Lloyd was going crazy or he was hearing something. He thought there was something familiar about this voice.

"Lloyd."

This time, Lloyd tried something different.

"...Hello..." Lloyd whispered.

"Did you miss me?"

Lloyd then knew who the voice belonged to.

"Lloyd!" Lloyd whispered-yelled.

"You say something, son?" Garmadon asked.

"Uh no." Lloyd lied.

"You lie to your father too?" Lloyd2 asked.

"You don't have a father remember." Lloyd said.

"I know and my life's been great because of it." Lloyd2 said.

"How are we communicating right now?" Lloyd asked.

"Through Spinjitzu. It is how true masters communicate with each other. I discovered the power when I unlocked my Ultimate Potential." Lloyd2 answered.

"I wouldn't know." Lloyd said mad.

"I gave you the choice to join me, boy. Don't forget that." Lloyd2 said also mad.

"What do you want?" Lloyd asked.

"Your skull hanging on my wall." Lloyd2 said.

"You don't want us to be partners anymore?" Lloyd smirked.

"Not anymore." Lloyd2 said said.

"Lloyd." Cole said.

"Yeah." Lloyd said quickly turning around.

"We're coming up on the city now." Cole said.

"OK." Lloyd said.

Cole walked away and Lloyd then went back to talking with his enemy.

"Your friends will die along with you." Lloyd2 said.

That comment pushed Lloyd's buttons a little.

"I really don't know who are. I don't know what you want. If you want me, I can tell you I won't give up easily. I have skills no one has ever witness before. If you give up now, that'll be the end of it. But if you don't and you threaten my friends and family again, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will defeat you." Lloyd said coldly.

"...Good luck." Lloyd2 said before "hanging up".

As their conversation ended, the Fate's Reward landed on the ground. The ninjas and Senseis jumped to the outskirts of Vergo. They saw the villagers that weren't infected run around and scream in terror. The ones that were infected, mutated into the dark matter creatures and chased after them.

"Get the clean ones to the Reward, we'll deal with the creatures." Cole2 said.

The ninjas and Senseis nodded and then ran off into the city.

Everyone ran off in all directions. If people were chased by the creatures, the ninjas would run up and face them off while the senseis took the people to the ship. The other ninjas fought off against the creatures that weren't chasing anybody. They would spit dark matter at them, but the ninjas would deflect them using the powers from their blades. One family was running away, but stopped when Lloyd jumped right in front of them.

"Lord Garmadon!" The woman screamed.

"Excuse me?" Lloyd said.

"Please don't harm my family, master. I offer myself if you spare them." The man begged.

"Oh! No no. You have me confused. I'm not that Lloyd. I'm-" Lloyd tried to explain.

"Our master! We know! Please spare us from your demons." The man fell on his knees.

"Kids, bow down!" The woman said also falling to her knees.

Lloyd watched in horror as the two scared little kids went to their knees and bowed at him. Lloyd felt something in him break as they just bowed, not moving.

"Please get up. I'm not the man you think I am." Lloyd said softly.

The family slowly raised their heads to see a small smile on Lloyd's lips. He held out his hand in gesture to the father who slowly began to reach for it. Lloyd heard a noise that made him snap his head up. Lloyd saw one of the creatures run up to him and the family. Lloyd's hands began to glow green and the family got scared again.

"GET DOWN!" Lloyd yelled.

"Yes master!" They all said together as they fell down.

Lloyd blasted the creature and it exploded. It's Dark Matter blood splattered across the bowwing family.

"No!" Lloyd yelled.

"Daddy! Mommy!" The kids screammed.

"Hold onto us, kids!" The mother said. "Don't let go."

Lloyd couldn't move as the drk matter began to cover their bodies.

"Honey?" The mother said as the dark matter covered her head.

"No! Why Lloyd, wh-" The man yelled.

Soon, their bodies were covered in the Dark Matter. Claws grew from their hands and feet, fangs came out of their mouths, horns rose from their heads, and their eyes began to glow purple. All four of them roared and then ran off in opposite directions. Lloyd's couldn't cotain his anger.

"LLOYD! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT!? SEEING ME SUFFER!? COME FACE ME!" Lloyd yelled to the sky.

Nothing happened and Lloyd lowered his head.

Back outside the city, the Fate's Reward was soon filled with the remaining citizens.

"Is that all of them?" Cole asked.

"That's all we could fine." Kai said.

"Where's Lloyd?" Garmadon asked.

"Still inside the city with the others." Zane said.

"We must get them out." Sensei Wu said.

Everyone turned around to go back inside, but stopped when they saw a few creatures lurk out of it. They slowly made their way closer to the ship with dark matter dripping from their mouths. The villagers were scared and all huddling together. One creature jumped from the ground into the air heading straight for the villagers.

They all screamed in terror as it got closer and closer to them. Out of nowhere, Cole struck his silver scythe on the deck of the ship, spun around on it, and then kicked the creature right off the boat. All the other creatures then ran up and the ninjas kept them back. Senseis Wu and Garmadon kept the villagers safe while Cole headed up to the controls.

Cole activated the engines and they flew into the air. Some of the dark matter creatures jumped on the side, but Kai bladeted them with fire which caused them to fall off.

"My son is still in there!" Garmadon yelled.

"We will get him, brother. And the others, but we must get to a safe distance." Wu told him.

Garmadon looked at Wu and then looked down at the burning city. Kai, Jay, and Zane ran into the bridge where Cole was steering the ship.

"Need any help?" Jay asked.

"No, I got it. It's just like ours." Cole said.

"We got to get Lloyd and the others out of the city." Kai said.

"Look for the microphone." Cole said.

"Found it." Zane said. "Where should we get them at?"

Jay looked out the window and answered.

"That building right there. It's far up away from the flames for us to get to them. Tell them to head to the building next to the church."

Zane nodded.

"Cole, Zane, Jay, Kai and Lloyd, head towards the building next to the church. We'll be able to pick you up there. Head there now and get to the roof." Zane said into the microphone.

Inside the city, Kai2 just cut the head off of a creature.

"Kai!" Cole2 yelled.

"What?" Kai2 asked.

"Let's go. The guys got everyone to safety now they need to pick us up." Zane2 said.

"Fine, let's go." Kai2 said.

All four of them headed off towards the building. Little did they know that the creatures were following them. The fire made most of the travel difficult, but Zane2 was able to put them out with his elemental blade. Burning buildings would fall over and Cole2 would destroy them using his earth powers.

"I see it, guys." Kai2 said pointing.

"Where's Lloyd?" Jay2 asked.

"We'll have to assume that he's already inside." Zane2 said.

Soon, the ninjas ran towards the building. Cole2 opened the door and everyone ran inside.

"Lloyd!" Kai2 yelled.

"Come on guys, this way." Jay2 said as he found the stairs.

The ninjas ran up the stairs and the door behind started to close. It stopped when one of the creatures held it open with it's claws.

The building was over 15 stories high and the ninjas were on the 7th floor.

"Are we there yet?" Kai2 asked.

"Almost. Only five more stories to go." Zane2 answered.

"Well tell me when we get to the 14th floor. I'll throw up there." Jay2 joked.

"Did you guys hear that?" Cole2 asked.

The other three looked at each other and then at Cole2 who was looking down below. Kai2 sent a single fire ball down the stair well. All their eyes expanded when they saw hundrds, maybe thousands of the dark matter creatures climbing up the walls.

"Run!" Cole2 yelled.

They all ran up the rest of the stairs. When they reached the 15th floor, all of them ran inside a room and locked the door. Seconds later, all the creatures ran up to the door and started to scratch at it.

"That won't hold them forever." Kai2 said.

"Then let's get out of here." Jay2 said as he found the door to the roof.

"Look." Zane2 said pointing.

Everyone looked to where Lloyd was pointing and saw Lloyd staring out of a window with his head hung.

"We'll get Lloyd. You guys go." Cole2 told Jay2 and Kai2.

They nodded and ran outside. When they got on the roof, they saw the anchor was lowered to the ground. The ninjas ran to it and climbed all the way up where they were met with the Senseis.

"Are you two alright?" Wu asked.

'We're fine." Jay2 answered.

"Where's my son and the others?" Garmadon asked.

"They should be here soon." Kai2 said.

Back inside the building, the door was about to give out with all of the creatures scratching at it. Cole2 and Zane2 waked over to Lloyd.

"Lloyd, are you OK?" Cole2 asked.

"They bowed to me." Lloyd said.

"What?" Zane asked.

"They thought I was...him. They bowed to me out of fear...and I caused them to change into these things." Lloyd said.

"What do you mean?" Cole2 asked.

"I...blasted a creature and it's...blood...splattered across their bodies." Lloyd said sadly.

Zane2 put a hand on his shoulder.

"We all make mistakes, Lloyd. It's part of us. We make mistakes so we can learn from them." Zane2 said.

"Lloyd has to be stopped before he hurts anyone else." Lloyd said.

"We know." Cole2 said.

After a few more scratches, the creatures broke through the door. They looked around, but saw no one in there with them. They sniffed the place, but saw nothing. One of them walked over to the door and saw it was opened slightly. It ran through it and saw Lloyd, Cole2, and Zane2 climbing up the chain.

The dark matter creature called the others and they ran towards it.

"Time to go!" Cole said as he retracted the anchor back up.

The creatures couldn't jump for it and were left screeching at the flying ship.

"Son." Garmadon said happy as he hugged Lloyd.

"Are you OK?" Wu asked.

"I'm fine. Yes." Lloyd answered. "How long until we get to Lloyd."

"We need to get these people to safety first." Cole2 said.

Zane ran out of the bridge to the stairs.

"Everyone, you must see this." Zane said.

Lloyd, Zane2, Cole2, Garmadon, and Wu ran up to the bridge.

"What's wrong?" Wu asked.

"Take a look. PIXAL sent this to us." Kai2 said as he pushed a button.

On screen, Lloyd2 was dressed back into his black armor, had a big sword in his hand, and was standing in front of a bunch of kneeling people.

"Lloyd." Cole2 said coldly.

"What's he doing?" Garmadon asked.

"Trying to draw us out. It's got to be a trap." Kai said.

"We got to get these people to safety first and then go to...Where is he at?" Jay said.

"Looks like Ninjago City. We'll drop everyone off at the closest city or village and then go to Lloyd." Cole2 said turning around. "Eveyone clear?"

They all agreed with him, but Cole2 noticed they were missing someone.

"Where's Lloyd?" Cole2 asked.

They all turned their heads, but Garmadon and Cole2 ran back outside. They looked off the side of the ship and saw Lloyd on his green motorcycle, heading North.

"What the Hell! He's going to get himself hurt!" Cole2 said.

"Or worse." Garmadon said.

They watched as Lloyd drove off into the distance, heading towards Ninjago City.


	8. Second Rate

**Thanks to Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago, HailsStorm, AwesomeAuthor13 and XShinkuKikinX for all of your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

"Where's Lloyd?" Sensei Wu asked.

"He ran off to fight Lloyd in Ninjago City." Garmadon explained.

"Well that's not confusing." Jay2 said.

"Then we can't wait for any other options." Cole2 started.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

Cole2 walked over to one of the computers and pulled a box out from underneath. Everyone else started to walk over to him, when Cole2 opened the oux. He then took out a very large knife.

"We need to get to Ninjago City and kill Lloyd now." Cole2 finished.

"What is that?" Jay asked.

"A knife made from the last Venge Stone piece." Zane2 said.

"Yes. After you all left, we had it forged into a knife for reasons like this." Cole2 said.

"Did you ever think you would need to use it?" Wu asked.

"I prayed everyday that we wouldn't." Cole2 said softly.

Kai2 took control of the Fate's Reward and went off in the direction of Lloyd. Before they went to Ninjago city, though, they needed to drop off the villagers to the nearest city or village. They all hoped it wouldn't be too late when they got to Ninjago City.

**1 Hour Earlier...**

The dark of the night fell across the sky of Ninjago City. All the street lights turned on to give the city it's light for the rest of the night. Although Dark Matter fell from the sky and landed on small villages, Ninjago City was still clean and running. Tonight wasn't a night for sorrow across the land, it was a night for learning. The Ninjago Museum had opened up with new exhibits and everyone in the city showed up.

The men all wore suits and ties while the women all showed up wearing fancy dresses. Although the news was playing on every station, no one paid attention to it. They were all focused on the history that the museum told.

Inside were halls and rooms filled with everything. All important events were inside, including The First Spinjitzu Master against the Overlord, the Serpentine and Skeletons searching for the Golden Weapons, and even the fall of Lloyd2. Everyone showed up tonight for this event. And I mean everyone...

"Welcome everyone to the Grand Re-Opening of the Ninjago Museum. Inside you will find some of the greatest events and artifacts discovered across from all over the world." The museum Currator told the crowd.

The entire crowd errupted into applause.

"However, even though these times are tough now, our brave ninjas are continuig to fight on. Dark Matter rains from the skies and it's all because of that damned Lloyd Garmadon! But we won't let him ruin our evening. So everyone, I say to you: Welcome to Ninjago's History." The Currator finsished.

The crowd appluaded again as the currator opened the door. Soon, everyone filled the museum as the walked inside. Everyone went off in all directions to see what the museum had. The last one to enter was an eldrly man who was walking with a cane. He slowly made his way to the stairs and climbed to the top.

This man was looking around until he came to a stop. He found what he was looking for. A room dedicated to the ninjas entitled: Ninjago's Heroes. He stepped inside and looked around.

The man saw paintings of the First Sapinjitzu Master and the Overlord hang on the walls, old clothing of the ninjas were in display cases, General Kozu2's and Lloyd2's armor were also in a display case, and just about anything of the ninjas and their battles were in this room. The old man walked over to another display case. Inside was a very large, but also ancient sword. The type of sword was a Boardsword, a type you didn't see much of in Ninjago. The hilt of the sword was all black, while the blade was entirely silver. On the top center of the hilt also sat a large green jewel.

"Like what you see, Mr..?" A voice said.

The old man turned his head to see the currator with a smile on his face and his hand out.

"Darnagom. And yes I do." The old man said taking the currator's hand and shaking it.

"Well Mr. Darnagom, this blade is like no other. This is the Blade of Ninjago." The Currator said.

"Fascinating." Darnagom said.

"Indeed. This blade was crafted by the First Spinjitzu Master. Before he made his Golden Weapons, there was only silver. He used the silver and his elemental powers to forge this weapon. The silver was melted in the hottest fires of Ninjago, beaten with the strongest of the earth, cooled down in the coldest of ice, and finally struck with lightning for it's sting." The Currator started.

Darnagom stroked his small beared before replying.

"Go on."

"The Master named it after the very thing it was created from. All feared the blade for it's power was unstable. Very soon, the Overlord rose from underneath Ninjago and wanted the blade for himself. He created the Stone Army to steel the weapon from it's creator. The blade broke and cut through the army's skin. Next, the Overlord took form in his own body to take it for himself." The currator explained.

Darnagom was now facing the Currator and gave his full attention.

"The Overlord approached The First Spinjitzu Master and declared the weapon for himself. The Master refused and a battle broke out. The battle went on for days with no winner insight. Knowing how weak he was getting, the Spinjitzu Master did the impossible." The Currator said.

"What did he do?" Darnagom asked.

"He stabbed the Overlord with the Blade of Ninjago and cursed him. The Overlord's body soon began to pull into itself. The Overlord was soon trapped inside of a glowing orb. With the blood on the Blade, the Master then struck the ground and twisted the blade. The battle field was then split into two pieces. The Overlord tried to escape to the First Spinjitzu Master's side, but he couldn't. He was trapped with his army what is now known as the Dark Island." The Currator told him.

Darnagom took a look at the blade then turned back to the Currator.

"Unfortuantly for us, the Overlord's blood sank deeper into Ninjago and the Dark Matter rested there until it was dug up two years ago." The Currator said.

"Yes...we all know where we were _that_ day." Darnagom said.

"Many thought the blade was lost when the First Spinjitzu Master died. However, explorer and adventurer Clutch Powers found it hidden in a temple in the desert. He brought it here were we hung it up for display for all to see." THe Currator finished.

"What an amazing story." Darnagom said.

"It is, isn't it?" The Currator said.

"Yes. And this blade, also amazing." Darnagom said putting his hand on the glass.

"Yes it is." The Currator said.

"I think I'll take it for myself." Darnagom said.

"Excuse me?" The Currator said confused.

Before anything else was said, Darnagom punched right through the glass.

"My word!" The Currator said shocked.

Alarms then went off as Darnagom pulled the blade out of it's case. He smiled evily as he overlooked his new prize.

"Mr. Darnagom, put that back!" The Currator yelled with everyone looking their way now.

"Why? It now belongs to me." Darnagom said.

"That is museum property! Put it back!" The Currator yelled again.

"Fine. Then you have it." Darnagom said.

Darnagom then shoved the blade through the Currator's chest. Everyone screammed and yelled as they saw blood escaping from the Currator's body. They all ran out of the room and down the stairs. Everyone was leaving the museum out of panic. Darnagom shoved the sword deeper into the Currator's body.

"W-Who are y-you?" The Currator asked weakly.

"Darnagom's" face began to change. His snow white hair turned into a bright blonde color, the wrinkles on his face soon disappeared leaving it smooth, and his beard fell off of his face. With all of that changed or removed, the Currator knew who it was.

"Lloyd!" The Currator said shocked.

"Call me damned." Lloyd2 said as he removed the blade.

The Currator's lifeless body fell on the floor and a puddle of blood formed around him.

"Let's see how much power this blade really has, shall we grandfather?" Lloyd2 said as he looked at the blade.

Lloyd2 turned around and saw his old armor in a display case. Using his own powers, he called forth his armor. That black armor broke through the display case and started to circle Lloyd2. Piece by piece, Lloyd2's armor attached itself back onto him. The only thing missing was the Helemt of Shadows, which was now part of him.

"That's more like it." Lloyd2 said as he looked himself over.

Lloyd2 walked out of the room to see the last of the people run out, screamming.

"Ah, it's such a hoot to see them quaking. Maybe when I'm back being king, they'll treat me with respect." Lloyd2 said to himself.

Lloyd2 levitated off the second floor and then floated back down to the lobby. He then walked outside to see everyone in a state of panic. Now using the sword's mysterious powers, Lloyd2 made a copy of himself in front of people running to the left. They all stopped, but the people running to the right kept going. He called another copy to appear in front of them. They all stopped, yet now some ran to the middle. Lloyd2, again, made a copy which went in front of them.

"Amazing indeed." Lloyd2 whispered as he looked at the sword.

Everyone was screamming as they saw three fake Lloyd2s in front of them, while the real one was behind them. Everyone was trapped inside the circle the Lloyd2s made.

"Kneel." Lloyd2 said rather calmly as he walked towards the museum's steps.

Everyone kept yelling and screamming.

"I said...**KNEEL! **Lloyd2 yelled so loud it shook the city.

Everyone got quiet real fast and looked at Lloyd2. Very slowly, they all got down on one knee. Lloyd2 gave a small chuckle. He then started to walk down the steps.

"Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It is the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end...you will always kneel." Lloyd2 said as he got closer to everyone.

Everyone was staring at Lloyd2. One elderly man then stood up. All eyes were either on Lloyd2 or this old man.

"Not to men like you." The man said.

"There are no men like me." Lloyd2 smirked.

"There are _always_ men like you." The man said.

"Look to your elder, people..." Lloyd2 started as he pointed the Blade of Ninjago in his direction.

Everyone was now looking at the old man.

"Let him be an example." Lloyd2 smiled evily.

Lloyd2's hand started to glow green and it soon transfered into the sword. The man stood in place as the sword got brighter and brighter. Lloyd2 took his shot and it went straight for the man. The blast hit something, but not the man.

The elderly man, who closed his eyes, slowly opened them to see Lloyd standing in front of him. Lloyd had his left foot back, his back forward, his head down, and his arms out. Lloyd had deflected the blast with his hands.

"You know, the last time I was in Ninjago City and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Lloyd said a he stood up.

Lloyd2 had a big smile of pure evil on his face.

"Lloyd! You've finally returned to me. Love the new suit." Lloyd2 said.

"Wish I could say the same." Lloyd smirked.

"Maybe you're here to face death." Lloyd2 said.

"You no longer want me to join you?" Lloyd asked.

"You have made your decision clear, boy." Lloyd2 said.

"Well then, I'm here to stop you. I won't let you take over this world again." Lloyd said.

"What are you going to do, Lloyd? Kill me?" Lloyd2 asked.

"I don't kill." Lloyd said angry.

"That is why you are weak. You can't have true power without killing, Lloyd." Lloyd2 said.

"Well I guess that's why we're different." Lloyd said.

"Speaking of power, I sense there is something different about you, boy." Lloyd2 said as he rubbed his chin.

"I don't care." Lloyd said.

"A bit angry are we? Good, good. Use your anger, Lloyd." Lloyd2 said. "You'll need for when I kill all these people here."

Everyone gasped.

"Calm down, everyone. I won't let him kill you." Lloyd said to the crowd as he pulled his scarf to cover his mouth.

Lloyd2 placed the Blade of Ninjago on his back and spewed fire from his hands at the crowd. Lloyd quickly ran to the front shot the fire with his ice powers. Lloyd2 kept blasting at Lloyd, who was having a hard time trying to catch the fire with his ice. Soon, Lloyd2 stopped and Lloyd put his hands down.

"But you'd be surprised what you can live through." Lloyd gasped for air.

Lloyd2 began to laugh evily with everyone staring at him.

"Oh, Lloyd. You always were good for a laugh." Lloyd2 laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

In the blink of an eye, Lloyd fired all of his elemental powers at Lloyd2, who didn't deflect the blasts. Each one of them hit Lloyd2 right in the chest as he yelled in pain. A smoke cloud formed over Lloyd2. When it started to disappear Lloyd2 was no where in sight. Everyone stood up and started to cheer.

"Who's laughing now?" Lloyd smirked as he crossed his arms.

Everyone stopped cheering when they heard Lloyd2 laughing again. The smoke clouds started to circle around where Lloyd2 was standing. The clouds came together and took the shape of Lloyd2, who then appeared out of it.

"Why I believe it's me." Lloyd2 smiled evily.

Lloyd2 flew into the air some and everyone looked up at him.

"Ha! I must admit, your parlor tricks are amusing." Lloyd2 said.

Lloyd2 blasted Lloyd with his green energy. Lloyd didn't stop it in time and it hit him. Everyone ran away as Lloyd2 flew back down. Lloyd pushed himself up to see Lloyd2 hover above him.

"I bet you've got a bunny under your mask." Lloyd2 said as he pulled Lloyd's mask.

Lloyd2 grabbed Lloyd's shoulder and then threw him into the streets.

"Come on Lloyd, here's your chase to get the best of me." Lloyd2 said as he flew back into the air.

Lloyd jumped up to his feet and was now angry.

"Come on, clown, let's see what you got." Lloyd2 said.

Lloyd shot lightning at Lloyd2 in the air.

"You slam me with your hard stuff, but your double whammy isn't tough enough." Lloyd2 mocked as the lightning bounced off of him.

Lloyd flew back down at Lloyd and grabbe dhis throat. LLoyd2 lifted Lloyd off of the ground and squeezed his throat a little.

"I'll just tell you now, Lloyd: You're only second rate." Lloyd2 told him.

Lloyd2 then threw Lloyd into a parked car. It smashed upon impact. Lloyd jumped back to his feet and this time, shot fire at Lloyd.

"You think your powers are hot, when they're really not. You've got a lot to learn about the ninja game." Lloyd2 said as the fire did no harm to him.

In an instant, Lloyd was up in the air with Lloyd2 holding onto him.

"So for your education, I reiterate: You're only second rate." Lloyd2 smirked as he let go of Lloyd.

Lloyd landed hard on what he thought was the ground. When he got a better look of it, Lloyd saw he was on a giant hand made of rock. He then saw Lloyd2 was using his powers to create.

"Men cower at the power I have in my pinki." LLoyd2 said.

Lloyd2 made the rock pinki slam down on the rock hand. Lloyd barely had enough time to dodge it. Lloyd backed up into something and turned around to see it was the rock's thumb.

"My thumb is numer one on every list!" Lloyd2 said.

He then made the thumb slam down onto the palm of the rock hand. This time, Lloyd jumped off to a roof below.

Lloyd was beyond angry. His hands started to glow bright green as Lloyd2 got closer to him. Lloyd then shot at Lloyd2 who didn't move at all.

"Go ahead and slap me with a big surprise." Lloyd2 said as the blast didn't affect him.

This time, Lloyd fired his lightning and ice at Lloyd2.

"Set me in a trap! Cut me down to size!" Lloyd2 said as the lightning hit hi and covered his body.

The ice turned to shards and made contact with Lloyd2. However, they shattered upon impact.

"I'll make a great escape." Lloyd2 told Lloyd as he concentrated.

Lloyd2 closed his eyes and balled his fists. He sat there grunting for a few seconds until the lightning was removed from Lloyd2's body and went off in all driections.

"Told you! It's was actually a piece of cake because you're only second rate." Lloyd2 said.

"Shut up!" Lloyd yelled as he blasted Lloyd2.

This time, however, it did hurt Lloyd2.

"Play times over." Lloyd2 said angry.

Lloyd2 used his heat vision to destroy the small roof Lloyd was standing on. It and Lloyd came crashing down. Lloyd2 then destroyed a wall and walked inside. He smiled when he saw Lloyd laying on the ground. Lloyd2 saw that Lloyd was bleeding some.

"Hold on a sec." Lloyd2 said.

Lloyd2 reached in pocket and pulled out a small glass vial. He opened it up and placed the vial under Lloyd's bleeding wound. The vial was soon filled with Lloyd's blood. Lloyd2 closed it and looked at the once empty vial.

"Perfect." Lloyd2 said.

Lloyd began to squirm some. Lloyd2 walked over to him and kneeled down in front of Lloyd.

"Now what secrets do you hold?" Lloyd2 said as he placed his fingers on Lloyd's head.

Lloyd2's fingers began to glow green. He was reading Lloyd's thoughts!

"I was right, you did seem different. You gave your powers to the ninjas. Let's see what else I can find." Lloyd2 whispered.

Lloyd kept squirming around as Lloyd2 continued to read his thoughts.

"Ahh...So that's where they were hiding." Lloyd2 smirked.

Before he could read anything else, lightning was shot in Lloyd2's back. Lloyd2 yelled in pain and turned around. There he saw the ninjas from both worlds and Senseis Wu and Garmadon.

"What took you so long?" Lloyd2 smirked.


	9. A Father and A Son

**Thanks to XShinkuKikinX, HailsStorm, and moustashe Ninja for all of your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

Lloyd2 stood in front of his old teachers and the people who helped them. There were also two new people there as well. One looked like his uncle while the other old man remained a mystery to him.

"My old masters. I've finally brought you out of hiding. And it only took over eight villages being destroyed and thousands of people mutating." Lloyd2 mocked.

"We've been busing trying to clean up your mess." Jay2 said.

"Seems to me like you've been asking for help." Lloyd2 smirked.

"We defeated you once and we can defeat you again." Zane said.

"No, Zane, he did." Lloyd2 said pointing behind him.

Everyone saw Lloyd on the ground not moving anymore.

"I've already taken care of him. Now only you ten stand in my way." Lloyd2 said.

Lloyd2 then punched the ground. A large earthquake shook the city and everyone fell over. Kai sat up, only to see Lloyd2 fly right at him. Lloyd2 grabbed the Blade of Ninjago and was ready to strike Kai down, but Jay2 and Zane2 blocked the attack. Kai ran off to help his brothers while Jay2 and Zane2 fought Lloyd2.

Lloyd2 brought the Blade down onto them both. The ninjas of Ice and Lightning blocked his attacked. They then pushed him back and Jay2 quickly shot lightning at him. Lloyd flew into the sky to avoid the lightning. He looked down at the battle field and his eyes started to glow green. Before he did anything, shurikens were thrown at the back of his head.

LLoyd2 turned around and saw that Zane was the one that threw them. Lloyd2 flew towards him, but then a blast of rocks hit his face. Lloyd2 fell out of the sky and saw Cole, Zane, and Cole2 standing over him. Lloyd2 jumped back to his feet and swung his blade. Cole blocked the blade with his silver scythe.

Jay2, Zane2, Kai, Jay, and Sensei Wu ran up to them. Lloyd2 pushed Cole off and backed away. When he turne daround, he saw that they were all circling them. Lloyd2's eyes began to glow some as did the ninjas weapons. Kai2 was the first to attack.

Kai2 ran up and swung his elemental blade at Lloyd2, who blocked it. Jay came in next swinging his nunchunks. Lloyd2 and Kai2's blade were bouncing off one another. Lloyd2 kicked Kai2 back and quickly turned around to block Jay's nunchunks. It was at that point, everyone else ran in.

Elemental blades, silver weapons, and a wooden staff were all thrown at Lloyd2. Miracously, Lloyd2 was able to block all the attacks. His Ultimat Potential powers made it possible. He was as fast as lightning, as strong as the earth, as sealth as ice, and as powerful as fire. Lloyd2 blocked two shurikens flying his way and then deflected an elemental blade. Eventually, a blow was made to him.

"Ahh!" Lloyd2 yelled out in pain.

In his side, Lloyd2 saw Cole2's elemental blade. The anger consumed him and Lloyd2 punched Cole2 into the side of a building.

"Playtime's over." Lloyd2 said.

Lloyd2 then released a powerful energy blast that knocked down the remaining ninjas and sensei. They all flew into buildings and fell on the ground, unconscience. Lloyd2 looked around and saw that they all were laying on the ground. Lloyd2 grabbed the Blade of Ninjago and walked over to the closet person to him-Sensei Wu. Lloyd2 raised the blade above his head and...

"I'm afriad I can't allow you to do that." A familiar voice said.

Lloyd2 turned around and saw the other man from earlier pick up Kai2's elemental blade.

"Who are you, stranger?" Lloyd2 asked.

"I...am Garmadon." Garmadon said.

Lloyd2's eyes widen as he looked at him.

"I always wonder what you looked like without the evil inside you." Lloyd2 whispered.

"You have done enough damage. Surrender now." Garmadon said.

"Never. This world belongs to me. Return to yours and let me be." Lloyd2 said brushing hm away.

Lloyd2 turned around and started to walk away. He stopped walking when Garmadon blew fire right next to him. Lloyd2 turned his head and smirked.

"So it's going to be like that now, is it?"

Lloyd2 turned around and ran towards Garmadon, who also ran. Both swung their blades at the same time and their swords bounced off each other. Lloyd2 then through his blade down, but Garmadon was able to deflect it. Garmadon pushed Lloyd2 off and then blasted him with fire. Lloyd2, thinking quickly, blew freezing air from his mouth right at the fire. The fire went out and Garmadon was stunned.

Lloyd2 lept in the air and rose his blade above his head. Garmadon jumped out of the way just in time. Garmadon fell on the floor and started to crawl away. Lloyd2 ran over to him and brought his blade down, only to have it deflected by Garmadon at the last second. Garmadon pushed Lloyd2 away again and then jumped back to his feet. They both then swung their blades at the same time and were now trying to push each other away.

"You really think you can save your son? For his sake, surrender." Lloyd2 said.

"I'm not making deals with you!" Garmadon said angry.

"Well then we'll let him make one then, shall we?" Lloyd2 smirked.

Lloyd2 backed away some and then shot lightning at Garmadon. Garmadon dropped his blade and was pushed back by the lightning. Garmadon fell on the ground and Lloyd2 walked up to him, blade in hand. Garmadon tried to get up, but Lloyd2 stepped on his chest.

"Now we'll see what Lloyd does without his father." Lloyd2 said rasing the Blade of Ninjago.

Just then, Lloyd started to wake up. He rose his head in time to see Lloyd2 about to kill his father.

"NO!" Lloyd yelled.

He then quickly blasted Lloyd2 with his green energy. Lloyd2 flew forwards, straight into a building. Lloyd got up and ran to his father, who was sitting up.

"Dad!" Lloyd said hugging his father.

"Son." Garmadon said, returning it.

Lloyd2 flew out of the building and took to the skies. Lloyd and Garmadon looked up at him with horror. Before Lloyd2 did anything, a chain was wrapped around his torso. Everyone looked to the left to see Wu standing on a roof holding the chan and pulling it.

"Chains? You're funny, old man." Lloyd2 laughed.

Before he broke through the chains, however, bolts of lightning covered him as well. Lloyd2 turned his head to see the Jays using their weapons to hold Lloyd. Next, Lloyd2 was covered in ice by the Zanes. After them, the Kais threw in fire to hold him and finally Cole used his earth powers to hold Lloyd2 down as well.

Every single one of them was pulling as Lloyd2 was trying to fly away or break free.

"Dad?" Lloyd asked confused.

"Don't worry, son. It'll be over soon." Garmadon said looking up at the sky.

"Cole, now!" Kai2 yelled.

Lloyd2 turned his head to the left and the right in search for Cole2. But it was too late. When Lloyd2 rose his head, he saw Cole2 fly right at him with the Venge Stone knife right in his hand. Lloyd2 quickly rose a few inches, but then came back down, lower than were he was originally in the air. When the knife was supposed to go through his chest, it went somewhere else instead.

Through Lloyd2's left eye.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Lloyd2 yelled in pain.

He shook his head violently as he tried to shake Cole2 off. Blood splattered across Cole2 face as Lloyd2 continued to yell and shake his head. Cole2 then fell off of Lloyd2 and the ninjas could no longer hold onto him. Cole2 fell on a roof with the blood covered knife in his hand. Lloyd2 floated in the air with his hands covering his left eye. Lloyd2 soon floated down to the ground.

"Let's go." Cole said.

Everyone jumped from the roofs and circled Lloyd2 again. Their weapons were in their hands as they got closer and closer to Lloyd2. Lloyd2 rose his hand and saw Lloyd's angry face. Lloyd2 dropped his hands revealling a bloody hole where his eye should be.

"Yuck." The Jays said together.

"Know this, boy: You have started a war you cannot possibly win. Fate has already deemed me victorious. Even now I'm winning." Lloyd2 said.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"Before I fought your friends, I sent a message to my knew army to retrieve something of great value to you. It is mind now." Lloyd2 said.

"Enough of this. Get him." Wu ordered.

Everyone jumped at him, but Lloyd2 flew in the air and headed off in one direction.

"Shit." Cole2 cursed. "We had him!"

"We will get him, Cole. In time." Zane2 said.

"What did he mean by new army?" Kai asked.

"And what has any value to you here, Lloyd?" Cole asked.

"Nothing. This isn't our world. There's nothing of value, here except you guys and...mom." Lloyd2 said shocked.

Everyone's eyes widen. In a flash, they all ran to the Fate's Reward. Kai2 started the engines and they were in the air. They flew as fast as they could go. Everyone was in a state of panic. Cole2 rushed to a computer and quikcly made a call.

"Nya!? Nya! Please pick up!" Cole2 yelled.

"Cole!? He's here! Lloyd's here. I don't know how he ound us! Please hurry!" Nya2 screammed.

The call was ended shortly after.

"Nya? Nya!" Cole2 yelled.

There was no answer. There was only a static sound that was heard. Cole2's anger got to him and he punched the keyboard, breaking it in two.

"Dammit! How did he find us!" Cole2 yelled.

"I think he probed my mind while I was unconsciences. He must have been able to read my mind!" Lloyd said.

"Is there anything he can't do!?" Jay2 asked angry.

"That doesn't matter now. We have to get back to the mountain." Garmadon said.

We're here!" Kai2 said as he landed the ship inside the secret base.

Everyone jumped off and ran to the main hanger. When they opened the door, all they saw was destruction. Small fires were in seperate places, wires were cut, computers were broken, and everything else had been destroyed.

Everyone ran around trying to find anybody.

"PIXAL!" The Zanes called.

"Nya!" Jay and Kai called.

"Misako/Mom!" Lloyd, Garmadon and Wu called.

"Nya!" Cole2 yelled.

A muffled scream was heard.

Cole2 looked up and saw that Nya2 and the others were being carried away by the mutated villagers. These villagers, however, sprouted black, bat-like wings and were now in the sky.

"Nya!" Cole2 yelled again.

Nya2 had her mouth covered while the other women were in the creatures arms sleeping, unconsciences, or worse.

Cole2 ran and jumped on a pile a trash. He then jumped up again and caught the wall. Cole2 quickly climbed up the wall as fast as he could. When he got close enough, Cole2 jumped off away from the wall. Lloyd2 grabbed the legs of the winged creature that was carrying Nya2. It's flying got a little harder with the extra weight and was slowing down. Nya2 got her mouth free.

"Cole! Don't let go!" Nya2 screammed.

"I'll never let go! Never! I will free all of you!" Cole2 promised her.

The creature looked down at Cole2. It then started to kick its legs to shake Cole2 off. One of its legs got free and it rose in higher. The creature then slashed at Cole2's face with its claws. Cole2 then let go of the other foot and fell.

"No!" Nya2 screammed.

Cole2 landed face down and the creatures flew out of the base. Everyone then ran over to Cole2. They checked his pulse which, thankfully, was there. Lloyd looked back up at the creatures, but saw something else instead. Lloyd2 floating above them with the creatures flying behind them. Lloyd balled his fist while Lloyd2 smirked at him. Lloyd2 then flew off with his new army and his prisoners. Lloyd then looked down at the ground and realized something.

He failed.

"Turn him over." Jay2 said.

Lloyd looked up and saw everyone turning Cole2 on his back.

"Easy now, everyone." Zane said as they turned him over.

Everyone then gasped when they saw Cole2's face.

"Oh my god..." Lloyd whispered.


	10. Prisoners

**Thanks to HailsStorm, XShinkuKikinX, AwesomeAuthor13, and Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago for all of your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

The ninjas mountain base had been destroyed. All their equipment, weapons, and technology were either destroyed or stolen. While out saving the villages, the ninjas couldn't defend their base and let it get taken over by Lloyd2. Worst of all, Nya, PIXAL, Nya2, PIXAL2, and Misako had all been taken prisoner.

Cole2 had suffered an accident while trying to save his pregnant wife, so Zane2, Jay2, and Kai2 were taking care of him. Lloyd, Wu, Garmadon, Jay, Kai, and Zane were all saddened with the captured of their friends and loved ones. Cole was searching the base to see what still remained in tacted.

"Almost done now, Cole." Zane2 said as he stiched the last part of Cole2's face.

"How does it look?" Cole2 asked.

"Not as bad as you think." Kai2 said.

"Yeah, trust us, Cole. It's fine." Jay2 said.

"There. All done." Zane2 said.

Zane2 held up a broken mirror to Cole2's face. Cole2 took it from him and studied his new appearance. After he got a good look at it, Cole2 dropped the mirror. It shattered on the ground. Cole2 then hung his head.

"Oh, seven years." Jay2 whispered.

"Jay." Kai2 shushed him.

"Cole, you must realize, with our medical supplies destroyed, we had very little to work with." Zane2 said.

"It's not that, Zane. I could care less about my face." Cole2 said.

Cole2 rose his head and they all saw his sad look on his face. Also on his face, Cole2 had three large scars going down the left side of his face. Now with his scar older scar going over his right eye **(A/N: Another World chapter 1)**,Cole2 now has three new ones on his face.

"My wife and our friends just got kidnapped by the person who wants us dead." Cole2 said.

"Next thing we're doing: Going to find out where Lloyd took them." Jay2 said.

"Next thing? We're doing it now." Kai2 said.

"This is all Lloyd's fault." Cole2 said.

"He will be stopped." Zane2 said.

"No. Not our Lloyd..." Cole2 said standing up.

Cole2 walked past his brothers and went towards the others. He balled his fists as he got closer to them. Lloyd looked up at him and then the others did as well.

"Hey, Cole. How's the fa-" Lloyd started.

Before he could finish, Cole2 punched Lloyd right in the face. The punch sent Lloyd right into a wall.

"ce,,," Lloyd said weakly.

"YOU IDIOT!" Cole2 yelled.

Everyone ran up to Cole2, but he ran past them.

"Cole, stop!" Kai2 yelled.

"Think about what you're doing." Zane said.

"You must calm your mind." Sensei WU said.

Cole2 didn't listen to them. Instead he ran straight for Lloyd. Lloyd got up and rubbed his head. When he looked up, Lloyd saw Cole2 heading right for him. Lloyd tried to run, but it was too late. Cole2 had grabbed his throat and lifted him in the air. Lloyd grabbed Cole2's wrist as his back was up against the wall.

"You! Because of your stupidity, because of your recklessness, you lead Lloyd right to our home! And because of it, he took your mother, our friends, and...!" Cole2 yelled.

Cole2 lowered his head, but still kept his grip on Lloyd.

"...My wife...my children..." Cole2 whispered.

"I'm sorry." Lloyd gasped for air.

Cole2 looked back up to him and his ager returned.

"I don't want your sorry. I want my family!" Cole2 yelled.

"Drop my son!" Garmadon yelled.

Cole2 turned his head.

"This is all his fault." Cole2 said.

"We are all at fault. We must not spend time fighting amoungst ourselves. We must rescue the girls before anything happens to them." Wu said.

"Cole." Someone said.

Cole2 turned his head to the voice and his anger quickly went away. Cole stood to the left holding a picture of Cole2 and Nya2 on their wedding day.

"Is this what she would want, Cole?" Cole asked.

"...No." Cole2 said softly.

"You can let your anger consume you and take it out on the wrong Lloyd or we can put our heads together to figure out where he took them." Cole said.

Cole2 turned his head back to Lloyd then to everyone behind him. They all had their weapons out and were in a battle stance.

"Let him go, Cole." Kai2 said.

Cole2 dropped Lloyd and he quickly gasped for air. Everyone rushed to Lloyd2's side as Cole2 walked away from them all.

"He will calm down, Lloyd." Wu said.

"Are you alright, son?" Garmadon asked.

"Yes. Even though...I did deserve it." Lloyd said.

Back on the Dark Island, the Dark Matter creatures flew the girls there and met with the Stone Army. The creatures landed on the ground and circled the Stone Army like two dogs that had never met before. Once they each got use to each other, the creatures joined the army and all continued to work on Lloyd2 and The Overlord2's master plan.

Inside Lloyd2's base, he was laying down on the medical table. Above him, Cyrus2 sat with a medical mask over what was left of his face. He had a pair of tweezers in his left hand as he was examining Lloyd2's eye.

"They used Venge Stone, Lloyd. I don't think it will heal." Cyrus2 said.

"You're telling me my eye is now gone?" Lloyd2 asked.

"Yes. I can, however, give you a robotic eye, but it will take time." Cyrus2 said.

"I will not become a machine." Lloyd2 said.

The Overlord2 floated into the room.

"Well?" He asked.

"His eye is gone, my master." Cyrus2 said.

"Perhaps you should check again." Overlord2 said.

"Yes master." Cyrus2 bowed.

Cyrus2 checked again in the hole where Lloyd2's eye was supposed to be. He pushed and pulled things around inside, but nothing. He then poked something pink which was actually Lloyd2's brain. Lloyd2's leg gave a kick.

"There's nothing in...Wait. What the devil is that?" Cyrus2 said confused.

Cyrus2 grabbed what felt like thin skin. He peeled it away from inside Lloyd2. He put it down on a table and checked again. There, Cyrus2 saw something that seemed impossible.

"Lloyd...close you right eye." Cyrus2 said.

Lloyd2 did as he was told and closed his eye.

"Wait! I can see. How is this possible?" Lloyd2 asked sitting up.

"Master?" Cyrus2 asked.

Lloyd2 turned around and looked at the Overlord2. The Overlord2 then saw a bloodshot red eye inside Lloyd2.

"So it is true." Overlord2 said.

"What?" Lloyd2 asked.

"Your new body is coming sooner than I expected." Overlord2 said.

"What do you mean: New body?" Lloyd2 asked.

"Like your father once was, you will soon have skin blacker than the night, teeth whiter than the moon, and eyes reder than blood." The Overlord2 explained.

"You are not making any sense. You're saying I'll look just like my father once did?" Lloyd2 asked.

"Yes." Overlord2 answered.

"You knew this would happen?" Lloyd2 asked.

"Yes. You're skin will start to peel off and your hair may fall out. But in time, in time you will be truly powerful." Overlord2 said.

For a long time, Lloyd2 didn't say anything.

"Now that we have everything we need, our plan will soon happen." Overlord2 said.

"Yes. The army works tiredessly to finish building our weapon." Cyrus2 said.

"They will find us..." Lloyd2 said.

"Who?" Overlord2 asked.

"Lloyd. He will find us in time and when he does...I get to kill him." Lloyd2 said standing up.

"Are you sure that is wise? He could prove to be a powerful ally. With the right training, he could unlock his Ultimate Potential." Overlord2 told him.

"He will never unlock it. Besides, I gave him the chance to join me. He refused and I'm going to kill him wih this." Lloyd2 said as he pulled the Blade of Ninjago from his back.

The Overlord2 floated away and made a horrible sound.

"The Blade! That cursed blade still exists?" The Overlord2 said.

"Master, what's wrong?" Cyrus2 asked.

"That blade put me in the form I am in now. I had thought it was destroyed long ago." Overlord2 explained.

"Found by an explorer." Lloyd2 said swinging the blade.

The Overlord2 backed away from it.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of this." Lloyd2 mocked.

"We all have our fears, Lloyd." Overlord2 said.

"Not I." Lloyd2 said.

"Really?" Overlord2 said.

"Yes really." Lloyd2 said.

"What about Treehorns." The Overlord2 asked.

Lloyd2's eyes widdened.

"Treehorns are not my fear..." Lloyd2 lied.** (A/N: Another World chapters 15 and 22)**

Down below in the base, there was a dungeon. When built, nobody thought it would be used. That is, until Lloyd captured five prisoners to sit inside of it. Nya, PIXAL, Nya2, PIXAL2, and Misako all sat inside the dungeon with a few Dark Matter creatures watching over them. Their weapons that they had were hanging on the wall.

"Nya, are you OK?" Misako asked.

"For the moment, yes I am." Nya2 said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Are you sure? What if your water breaks while we're in here?" PIXAL2 asked.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the guys will be able to find us before that ever happens." Nya said.

Just then, the door opened up. Two Stone Warriors walked in and walked over to the creatures.

"Shifts over." One of the warriors said.

Both of the creatures walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Nya." One of the stone warriors said.

"The Killer of Kozu will finally be brought to justice." The other said.

"I offered to take him prisoner but he refused. Instead I gave him an honorable death." Nya2 explained.

"By stabbing him through the back?" The first warrior asked.

Nya2 didn't say anything.

"Your weapons are truly mighty." The second stone warrior said picking up one of PIXAL's silver sais.** (A/N: Shadow of the Ninja chapter 5)**

"You don't want to touch that." PIXAL said.

"Yes I do." The warrior said.

"Cover your ears, girls." PIXAL said.

He pointed it right at the other Stone Warrior and a large sonic boom filled the room. Both of the stone warriors fell on the ground while the girls had their ears covered.

"Forget that thing!" The first Stone Warrior said.

"Yeah! Let's do this the old fashioned way." The second one said.

The first Stone Warrior grabbed the keys and opened the doors. Nya quickly jumped to her feet, but was then pinned down by the second one.

"This is for the general..." The first one said.

He walked in the room and grabbed Nya2's arm.

"You would harm a prenant woman!" Nya2 screammed.

"I have no intention of harming you. Only killing." The first Stone Warrior smirked.

Before the stone warrior threw a punch, someone grabbed his head. The Stone Warrior let go of Nya2's arm and was dragged out of the room. The cell door closed and the everyone saw Lloyd2 holding onto both stone warriors. Lloyd2 held the other by his throat.

"No one touches my prisoners." Lloyd2 said angry.

He then crushed the first Stone Warrior's head in his hand. Lloyd2 turned to the second one.

"Understand?" He asked.

The second Stone Warrior franticlly shook his head yes. Lloyd2 lifted him up in the air, while still shaking his head, and broke his neck. The dead stone warrior went limp hin Lloyd2's hand. Lloyd2 dropped the body and locked the cell door. Lloyd2 turned around and started to walk away. Everyone in the cell was silent until someone broke it.

"Thank you." Misako said.

Lloyd2 turned his head. His right eye was glowing green, while his left was glowing a bright red color. He had an angry look on his face as he walked back over to the cell. He leaned in as close a she could go. He faced Misako and whispered to her...

"Don't."

With that he turned around and walked out of the room. He slamed the door shut and Lloyd2 was now no where in sight.

"Why did he do that?" Misako asked.

"Save Nya?" PIXAL2 asked.

"No...Not accept my thanks." Miskao said.

"He stopped accepting thanks a long time ago." Nya2 told her.

"I don't think they'll send anymore gaurds down here." PIXAL said.

"That's good, because now we can plan our escape." Nya said.

"What do you mean?" PIXAL2 asked.

"Look." Nya said as she grabbed the cell bars.

She gave them a quick shake and the bars moved, much to everyone surprise.

"When the Stone Warriors used PIXAL's sai, that sonic boom must've broke free a few of the bars." Nya explained.

"Now all we have to do is find a way out of here." PIXAL said.

"And figure out were we are." Misako added.

"We're at the Island of Darkness." Nya2 said.

"Where?" PIXAL2 asked.

"The Island of Darkness. It's where loyd killed his father and became the Golden Ninja. Where else would he take us." Nya2 told everyone.

"We must find a way to contact the others and tell them our location." PIXAL said.

"Before Lloyd continues on with whatever he's planning." Nya said.

They all sat down in the cell room and started to brain storm ideas.


	11. Darkness Returns

**Thanks to Pinkie Pie Luvs Ninjago, AwesomeAuthor13, HailsStorm, and XShinkuKikinX for all of your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Ninjago**

After Cole2 had calmed down, he joined the other nin jas in trying to locate the others. Although Cole2 claimed he was fine, Lloyd made sure to keep his distance. On the table in front of the ninjas, a holographic map of ninjago was shown. The ninjas needed to find out where Lloyd2 was hiding.

"Maybe in the Frozen Wastlelands?" Kai suggested.

"No. Too close to the skeletons and the Underworld." Jay2 said.

"What about the temple of fire?" Zane asked.

"The Fire Temple was destroyed long ago." Kai2 said.

"What about hiding somewhere in the desert?" Cole said.

"The Serpentine control all of the desert. They would've known if Lloyd was hiding out somewhere." Zane2 told him.

"There must be somewhere we're not looking. Something isn't right." Cole2 said.

"What if...What if they're not on Ninjago?" Lloyd asked.

Everyone turned their heads. Wu and Garmadon stepped into the room to join in the conversation.

"Lloyd's right. If they're not here then they must be off Ninjago." Wu said.

"That is most logical." Zane2 said.

"Yeah! If they're not here then they must be off somewhere else." Jay said.

"But where?" Garmadon asked.

"The Island of Darkness." Cole2 said.

A chill ran down everyone's spine at the mention of that cursed place. Even though the ninjas and Lloyds gained power their, it also uleashed terrible evils. Cole2 walked outside to the top of the mountain. Everyone followed him as they were back up into the monestary. Cole2 continued to walk until he was standing outside the doors, in the small training course.

Cole2 looked up and saw that the sky was all black. The moon was full and shining bright in the sky. It was slowly making it's way to the to the center of the sky as the time was approaching midnight.

"Cole?" Zane2 asked with the others behind them.

"What do you see there, brother?" Cole2 asked.

"Uh that would be the moon, Issac Newton." Jay2 joked.

"No, Jay, not just the moon. Hunter's Moon." Zane2 said.

"Uh, Hunter's Moon?" Kai said confused.

"Hunter's Moon. In ancient times the moon was meant to be used on nights of rituals and...Sacarifices." Sensei Wu said.

"Jay is the ship ready to leave?" Cole2 asked.

"Not yet. It still needs about few more ours of refueling. We drained a lot of gas when we dropped off the villagers." Jay said.

"You tell me as soon as it's ready." Cole2 said.

"You got it." Jay2 said.

The men all looked back up to the sky, before retreating back inside the monestary.

Back on the Dark Island, the women sat circled around inside their cell. Each of them were working on something very important. In the cent of them, small machine parts were laying on the ground. Nya had a few pieces in her hand as she was working with them.

"You girls sure you don't need these parts?" Misako asked.

"Oh no. They were just a few spairs that we don't need." PIXAL2 said.

"We should be fine." PIXAL said.

Both of the PIXALs removed small parts from their bodies so the Nyas could, hopefully, make a communicator. They were about halfway down with it when the door started to open. They all quickly turned their heads to the turning door knob. In a blink of an eye, everyone grabbed a few pieces from the pile and hid them behind their backs. The doors opened and two warriors walked in and saw the women "sleeping".

"Wake up!" One yelled hitting the bars.

They all "woke up" from their slumber and rubbed their eyes.

"Is there a reason you're waking us up in the middle of the night?" Misako asked.

"Lord Garmadon wants you all to come outside for the ritual." The second warrior said.

"What ritual?" PIXAL asked.

"You'll see." The first one smirked.

They opened the cell doors and slapped hand cuffs and chains to the women. One warrior was in front while the other walked behind everyone. Every now and then, the back warrior would push Nya to keep moving.

"Watch it!" Nya said.

The stone warrior growled at her. Before Nya did anything, Nya2 was able to stop her.

"Calm down, Nya. He'll get what's coming to him." Nya2 whispere din her ear.

They all continued to walk in a single file up the stairs. Eventually, They came to a door where the front warrior opened it. They continued to walk down a long hallway. They came to an end of the hall and were soon outside. Once there, the girls eyes all widened.

They were in some huge areana with thousands of the Stone Warriors and the Dark Matter creatures sitting down, all cheering. In the center of the areana was a olarge hole that was being filled up with Dark Matter. To the left of the women were a couple of Stone Warriors sitting behind drums. Above them all, Hunter's Moon was shining down right above the Dark Matter pit, which was now full.

"What kind of ritual is this supposed to be?" PIXAL2 asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Misako said.

"Keep moving!" One of the stone warriors yelled.

They were marched back into a cage with locked doors.

"Another cell, how wonderful." Nya said sarcasticlly.

From another hallway, Lloyd2 walked in with Cyrus2 and another Stone Warrior right behind him. The crowd got quiet in an instant. Cyrus2 was carrying an old ancient book on his lap while the Warrior was carrying a large stick. All three of them walked up to the Dark Matter pit. The Stone Warrior sat down indian style at one end while Lloyd2 and Cyrus2 walked to the other end. Cyrus2 opened up the book.

"Are you sure this will work, Borg?" Lloyd2 asked.

"Of course I'm sure. After I gave my life to the Overlord, he wnated me to find a way to free him. I sent those disgusting bugs out on Ninjago in order to find what we needed. They brought me back this book and you were able to get all that we needed, Lloyd." Cyrus2 answered.

"Very well then." Lloyd2 said.

Lloyd2 turned his head to the drummers and gave a single nod. They started to beat on the drums.

"Bum...Bum...Bum...Bum...Bum..." The drums repeated over and over again.

The drums now gave the night more of an ominous and eerie noise to it. Lloyd2 then looked at the large crowd and nodded to them. The Stone Warriors and Dark Matter Creatures' eyes started to glow purple, blue, red and yellow in color. All their glowing eyes were pointed at the Dark Matter pit. Along with the moon's light, their eyes light were added to it. The Dark Matter quickly began to bubble and steam rose from it. Lloyd2 gave a final nod to the Stone Warrior in front of him, who started to stir the Dark Matter.

"Master, we are ready." Cyrus2 said aloud.

"Then begin." The Overlord2 said as he floated in from out of nowhere.

Cyrus2 cleared his throat as he looked down at the opened book.

"With Hunter's Moon and the Dark Army shinning upon the Dark Matter pit, we shall free our dark and evil master." Cyrus2 started.

"Free the Overlord?" Nya2 said shocked.

"This can't be happening." PIXAL said.

"Master, drop into the pit." Cyrus2 ordered.

The Overlord2 floated down and landed inside the Dark Matter. Now the Dark Matter was glowing a purplish orange color with the Overlord2 swiming in it.

"Now to begin..." Lloyd2 said.

Two Dark Matter creatures walked up. One carrying a box and the other carrying a bottle in their hands. One stood in front of the other as they reached the pit.

"Bones from a Skulkin warrior, taken to give shape to the master." Cyrus2 read aloud from the book.

The first Dark Matter creature opened his box and dumped out it's contents. Inside were a few bones. When the bones fell inside, the Dark Matter began to sizzle. The first creature closed his box and walked away.

"Venom from a Serpentine, taken to give blood to the master." Cyrus2 read.

The second creature opened the bottle and poured the venom into the pit. Again, the Dark Matter sizzled when the venom touched. The second creature walked away in the same direction as the other one.

"Flesh from...the servent,willingly...s-sacrificed to give l-life to the master." Cyrus2 read as he rose his left arm to Lloyd2.

Lloyd2 saw Cyrus2's shaking arm and smriked. Lloyd2 then pulled out a knife and cut off Cyrus2's arm, which fell in the pit. Cyrus2 screammed in pain while the girls covered their eyes at what they just witnessed. Lloyd2 dropped the blood stained knife as Cyrus2 tucked his bloody wound under his right armpit.

"Blood from the enemy, forcibly taken to reconstruct the master." Cyrus2 said.

This time, Lloyd2 pulled out the small vial that contained Lloyd's blood from his pocket. He opened the top and poured the red blood into the Dark Matter. Smoke rose in the shape of a skull when it made contact.

"And now, dark powers added to give the master strength!" Cyrus2 continued to read.

Lloyd2 blasted the Dark Matter pit with his green energy blast for about ten seconds. THe Dark Matter splashed and boiled as Lloyd2 added his energy.

"Now with the bones, venom, flesh, blood, and power added to the Dark Matter, and the light from the army and moon shining down on us, I command the Overlord back to our world!" Cyrus2 yelled.

The army and Cyrus2 were ready to expect their master while the women in the cell were absolutely terrified. The Dark Matter was splashing and boiling around in the pit. A few drops escaped th epit and landed on the ground. The colors from the lights shone bright to a near burning light. Everyone that was sitting rose from their seats when...

Nothing happened.

The Dark Matter had calmed down. Everyone was confused. The army was looking at each other, the drummers stopped playing, the Stone Warrior at the pit stopped stirring it, Lloyd2 and Cyrus2 were in shock, and the women in the cell couldn't help but smile.

"Master?" Cyrus2 called out.

There was no response.

"What happened?" Lloyd2 asked.

"I don't know." Cyrus2 said.

"Where's the Overlord?" Lloyd2 asked again.

"I don't know." Cyrus2 said again.

"Why isn't he here?" Lloyd2 asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Cyrus2 yelled.

"Watch your tone, Borg." Lloyd2 said.

"You are no longer my master. You think I'm not angry by this? I gave up my arm to bring him back and the Overlord's not here! We must've missed something." Cyrus2 said.

Lloyd2 growled some and balled his fists.

"Keep shining!" Lloyd2 told the army.

They did as they were told.

"Keep playing!" Lloyd2 said to the drummers.

They continued to bang their drums.

"Keep stiring!" Lloyd2 told the Stone Warrior at the end.

The Stone Warrior kept stiring the Dark Matter.

"Check the book, we must've missed something." Lloyd2 told Cyrus2.

Lloyd2 knealt down to Cyrus2's height and looked through the book. Both of them skimmed through the pages and mumbled the words as they went. Page after page, word after word they both read. Although it seemed like they did everything, they clearly missd somthing.

"Wait! Go Back!" Cyrus2 said.

"What?" LLoyd2 said.

"The page! Turn the page." Cyrus2 said.

Lloyd2 turned the page as he was told.

"There, you see?" Cyrus2 said pointing to a paragraph with his bloody stump.

Lloyd2 read the paragraph to himself. When he was finsished, his eyes widened. Lloyd2 turned his head to Cyrus2, who did the same. They looked at each other for a minute before both of them started to laugh.

"How could I have been so foolish?" Lloyd2 laughed.

"This mistake is on both of us, Lloyd." Cyrus2 also laughed.

After they stopped laughing, Lloyd2 cleared his throat and adressed everyone.

"Most of you might be wondering where the Overlord is. Well so am I. We had mad a mistake when preparing this so he is not with us now." Lloyd2 started.

Lloyd2 then started to walk around the Dark Matter pit.

"But we know what it is we did wrong. You see, it is not a true dark ritual without a sacarfice." Lloyd2 said.

Lloyd2 stopped walking when he reached the other side and was in front of the sitting Stone Warrior. Lloyd2 looked ahead at the girls in the cage and smirked. They all huddled together fearing that Lloyd2 was about to come for one of them.

"Yes, what this needs is just a little bit more...body." Lloyd2 smiled evily.

In a flash, Lloyd2 kicked the sitting Stone Warrior from behind and he fell into the pit. This time, the Dark Matter went crazy. It rose from out of the pit and spashed around when it went back inside. A black smoke rose from it and everyone was cheering. Lloyd2 looked up and saw the clouds cover up the full moon. When the moon's light disappeared, the Stone Army's eyes dimmed down. The Dark Matter then became still and everyone watched as it was still bubbling. Lloyd2 had walked back over to Cyrus2 and a few soldiers walked up to them.

THe Dark Matter start bubbling and everyone was looking at it. They feared the worst when nothing happened, but that soon stopped.

A black skeleton had rose up from the Dark Matter that made everyone jump. The skeleton hand grabbed onto the ledge of the pit and started to pull. As something else was rising from inside, a thick black substance covered the skeleton hand. Almost as it were skin. Another hand rose up and also grabbed the ledge Very soon, the Overlord2 had pulled his upper body out of the pit.

"Go help him." Cyrus2 ordered the Stone Soldiers.

"No." Lloyd2 said stopping them. "Let him do it himself."

The Overlord2 pulled the rest of his body from the pit and stood up. Dark Matter dripped from his body and fell back into the pit. The body that stood in front of everyone had no features. It was just a plain black colored body.

The arms then out stretched and black cloth hanging from the walls, pieces of gold lying around, and an old helmet flew towards the body. It all circled around the body as each part did something different. The cloth grew in size and shape. Designs were added to it and the clothing soon attached itself to the body. The gold pieces melted in mid air that soon came together had made a shape. The shape was shoulder armor with spikes on it that went on the shoulders. The helmet turned black and also started to recontruct it shape. A hand fell grabbed the helmet and held it. The face on the body opened up a dark red color filled up the eyes and sharp teetch filled the mouth. A smile formed on his mouth as he put the helmet on his head. The Overlord2 had returned.

"I...Am...Free!" The Overlord2 yelled with his army cheering.


	12. Son vs Father

**Thanks to HailsStorm, AwesomeAuthor13, and moustashe Ninja for all of you reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

**Because I couldn't wait, here's another chapter. This chapter gets pretty graphic, just so you know...**

Thousands of years living in torment and now the Overlord2 was finally free. He stood there in his new body, as his army cheered on. He knew soon, with his plan and Lloyd2's help, that the world of Ninjago, would soon belong to him.

The Overlord2 held his hand in the air which caused everyone to become quiet. He then blasted at the sky with purple lightning. The black clouds that covered the sky were filled with the lightning. Four funnel clouds then formed and landed on the Island of Darkness, inside the areana.

"I call upon my former servants." The Overlord2 spoke.

"Former servants?" Cyrus2 said confused.

The funeels clouds disappeared and there stood four people were black cloaks with hoods over their faces. The Overlord2 walked up to them.

"Welcome, my friends. Thousands of years it's been, and yet, here you stand before me, as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself... _disappointed_. Not one of you tried to free me. You all died before it could happen. Yet, here we all are. I was able to hold on to your lives for all these years. But now...I give you your freedom." The Overlord2 said angry.

With every name, the Overlord2 slashed at their throats.

"Barrac!" The Overlord2 said.

The cloaked man, Barrac, fell over with blood gushing from his body.

Jacnair! Doyle!" The Overlord2 said angrier.

Both of their bodies fell at the same time.

"Not even you,..." The Overlord2 started with hatred.

Before the Overlord2 could kill him, the cloaked man grabbed his hand. The man then pulled his hood down over his face.

"Garmadon." The Overlord2 spoke.

This caused Misako, Nya2, and even Lloyd2 to wide their eyes in shock.

"Impossible." Lloyd2 whispered shocked.

"Did I not do everything you asked, master?" Garmadon2 asked.

"You did nothing! You failed as my loyal number two where as your son has not." Overlord2 smirked evily.

"My...Son?" Garmadon2 asked.

The Overlord2 pointed behind Garmadon2, who turned around.

"Son, your eye." Garmadon2 said when he saw Lloyd2's red eye.

Deep inside the black skinned monster, Garmadon2 could feel his heart beat again with happiness. Unfortuantley, Lloyd2 felt nothing but anger.

"You are serving the Overlord?" Garmadon2 asked.

"No! We have formed a partnership. We will both have Ninjago in our hands." Lloyd2 explained.

"You think you can trust him!? Ha! The Overlord will betray you at the first chance he gets." Garmadon2 said.

"Not he won't. Because if he does, the Overlord knows I would kill him." Lloyd2 said.

"Open your eyes, son!" You were once a great hero with family and friends! But the darkness in your heart has clouded your mind. You aren't thinking clearly." Garmadon2 said.

"What will you do, father? You can no longer hope for uncle and mother to save you." Lloyd2 said.

"They are dead, because of the rage that consumes you! What more will you destroy!?" Garmadon2 yelled.

"The Hands of the Skeletons could not hold me, the Claws of the Serpentine could not scratch me, the Wisdom of my Teachers could not turn me, and _YOU _will not see the end of this day! I will kill you again!" Lloyd2 yelled with all of his hatred.

"Petulant child! I will tolerate your insolence no more!" Garmadon2 yelled.

Garmadon2 blasted Lloyd2 with his purple energy. Lloyd2 jumped in the air and pulle dout the Blade of Ninjago. He came crashing down on Garmadon2, who jumped out of the way. Garmadon2 threw off his cloak and grabbed four swords, one in each hand.

Garmadon ran up and swung each blade at Lloyd2, who blocked them all. Lloyd2 slashed at his father chest, but he missed. Garmadon2 threw all the blades down onto Lloyd2, who blocked them. Garmadon2 started to push down on Lloyd2, who's knees started to bend. Lloyd2 pushed Garmadon2 off and cut off his lower right hand.

"Ahh!" Garmadon2 yelled in pain.

"You cause more pain on me, old man. Physically and emotionaly." Lloyd2 said.

"What?" Garmadon2 asked.

You always knew, since my birth, that I'd be the Green Ninja, the ninja destined to defeat the Dark Lord, you. And when I was born what did you do?" Lloyd2 asked.

Garmadon2 looked at his angry son.

"Nothing! You ran away to find your master. Instead of spending time with your only son, you ran away like a coward." Lloyd2 said.

Was I to stay behind and help train you to destroy me?" Garmadon2 asked.

"That's not the point! I needed a father and you weren't there." Lloyd2 said.

"You had your uncle." Garmadon2 told him.

"It's not the same!" Lloyd2 yelled.

Lloyd2 ran up and swung his blade. Garmadon2 held up his blades, but it wasn't enough. Lloyd2 was able to knock Garmadon2 away. Lloyd2 ran up again and swung his blade. This time, Garmadon2 was ready and blocked each attack. Lloyd2 the cut off Garmadon2's lower left hand. Again, Garmadon yelled in pain.

Lloyd2 then grabbed Garmadon2's throat and threw him into a wall. Garmadon2 dropped his last two swords and slid down the wall. Lloyd2 flew after and when he got close enough, Garmadon2 punched his son in the face. Lloyd2 dropped the Blade of Ninjago.

"If you kill me, will that mak you happy again?" Garmadon2 asked with blood drooling from his mouth.

"I will be happy when I have Ninjago in my hands." Lloyd2 told him.

"Your mother should've kept you away from your destiny. No matter how many fall, there will be another to stop you." Garmadon2 spat.

"They will fall as well." Lloyd2 said.

"With the Overlord freed, death will come to Ninjago." Garmadon2 said.

"So be it." Lloyd2 said coldly.

"The Death of Ninjago means the death of us all!" Garmadon2 yelled.

"Then prepare for your death, father." Lloyd2 said.

Lloyd2 grabbed Garmadon2's head and banged it against the wall five times. Lloyd2 picked up Garmadon2 so that he wasn't sitting anymore, and head-butted him, hard. Blood splattered everywhere. Lloyd2 dropped his father and then grabbed him by the neck. Lloyd2 punched Garmadon2 over and over again causing more blood to spill. One more punch cause Garmadon to fly out of Lloyd2's hand and onto the floor.

Garmadon2 coughed and threw up blood. Lloyd2 then kicked Garmadon2 right in his face. Lloyd2 picked up his father and threw him into a rock. This caused bones in Garmadon2 to break. Garmadon2 flipped on his side and saw Lloyd2 slowly walking up to him. Garmadon2 turned his head and saw that the Dark Matter pit was in his reach. Garmadon2 flipped on his stomach and started to pull his body towards the pit.

Garmadon2 got closer and closer to the pit. He knew, with it's power, he could stop Lloyd2. Garmadon2 grabbed the ledge of it when suddenly, Lloyd2 grabbed his ankle and pulled him away. Lloyd2 picked up Garmadon2 and slammed his body on the floor. Lloyd2 picked up Garmadon by the head and stared at him. Garmadon2 saw Lloyd2's angry expression on his face.

Too weak to fight back, Garmadon2 grabbed Lloyd2's face and held it. Lloyd2 waited a bit for Garmadon2 to do something else, but that never happened. Tired of waiting, Lloyd2 shoved his thumbs in Garmadon2's eyes. Garmadon2 yelled again in pain.

"Because of you, I trained everyday for my life! I never had a day to be normal! Everyday I trained and trained. I trained so hard, it caused my bones to crack!" Lloyd2 yelled.

Lloyd2 threw his father back into the wall. Garmadon2's vision was blurry, but he knew his son wasn't done yet.

"I did that to stop you! Never once did I ask my mother about you, because I knew she would started to cry. Destiny took you from me. And now that you're here again, all I can do is hate you." Lloyd2 said.

Lloyd2 walked up and kicked Garmadon2's chest. Lloyd2 turned Garmadon2 over and slammed his head reapeatedly into the wall.

"You may think I hated you all my life, but that is a lie. I only ever wanted to meet you to show you what a man I was becoming. Only to make you proud of me!" Lloyd2 yelled.

Garmadon2 didn't reply. Lloyd2's anger grew inside. Lloyd then saw that his father was reaching for something. Lloyd2 looked down and saw that he was trying to reach the Blade of Ninjago. Lloyd2 grabbed Garmadon2's arm, and broke it over his knee. Lloyd2 flipped Garmadon2 over so that he was sitting against the wall.

"Tell me how proud you are, father!" Lloyd2 yelled as he grabbed one of his fathers swords.

Lloyd2 grabbed his father's broke arm and held it up. He then shoved the sword right through Garmadon2's forearm.

"Tell me!" Lloyd2 yelled. again.

Lloyd2 grabbed another sword and did the same his father's left arm. Lloyd2 then picked up the Blade of Ninjago and looked at his father.

Garmadon2 was taking short, choppy breaths. He was covered with blood and his head was hung. Lloyd2 was also covered in blood and catching his breath. Garmadon2 slowly raised his head and made eye contact with Lloyd2.

"I...I have always been proud of you." Garmadon2 said weakly.

Lloyd2's angry face relaxed a bit as he heard those words.

"From the first moment I saw your little face, from the moment I held you in my arms as a baby, I was always proud of you." Garmadon2 said weakly.

Lloyd2 was now shocked to hear these words. He never knew his fathers held him as a child. He never knew his father was at hit birth.

"And it was my fear that you would one day defeat, that blinded me. I loved you too much to stay with you. I thought it would've been better if I left. I never knew what you were turning into...What _I_ was turning you into." Garmadon2 said with tears in his eyes.

All of Lloyd2's anger was gone.

"And for that, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was never there for you, my son. Can you..Can you forgive me for that?" Garmadon2 asked.

"Why do you ask?" Lloyd2 asked saddened.

"Because I forgive you for this." Garmadon2 said.

Lloyd2 looked at his father, who was also looking back. Everyone was watching them as they looked at each other. Everyone was curious to know what was going to happen next. Lloyd2 felt a single tear fall down his eye. He looked at his father's eye and then did something that suprised everyone.

Lloyd2 stabbed his father through the chest.

"I don't want your sorry. I want Ninjago." Lloyd2 said.

Lloyd2 pulled the Blade of Ninjago from Garmadon2's chest and watched the blood escape from his body. The blood formed a puddle and then seperated in all directions. Lloyd2 looked at the blood and then at his father.

"What the..?" Lloyd2 said confused.

With all of the blood escaping, Garmadon2's black skin fell of his body leaving behind his origianl pale skin, his hair also turned snow white in color, and his lower arms crumbled to dust in the process. Lloyd2 watched with shock.

"Lloyd." Garmadon2 said.

Lloyd2 looked at his fathers face. His real face.

"Don't believe anything the Overlord says." Garmadon2 whispered.

Garmadon2 then died.

Lloyd2 put his sword back on his back and turned around. He saw the horror in everyone's eyes, except for the Overlord2. The Overlord2, however, had a big evil smile on his face.

"Good, Lloyd, Good. The last of your family is dead. You are now the only Garmadon." The Overlord2 told him.

Lloyd2 didn't say anything.

"There goes my last servant. They all have failed me." The Overlord2 said.

"I-I uh didn't, master." Cyrus2 said. "I freed you and will forever be loyal to only you."

"Out of fear! I still remember how weak you were as I saved your pathetic life!" Overlord2 yelled.

Cyrus2 turned his head and held his arms up.

"Still..." The Overlord2 started.

Cyrus2 lowered his arms and looked at his master.

"You are the only servant who freed me. And for that, I thank you." The Overlord2 said.

The Overlord2 touched Cyrus2's forhead with his index finger. Cyrus2 yelled in pain as a small glowing purple dot formed on his head. Cyrus2 kept yelling as Garmadon2's blood and Dark Matter made its way to him. The blood and matter fused together and forced itself inside of Cyrus2's mouth. When all of it was inside, Cyrus2 fell out of his chair.

Just then, the lower half of a skeleton grew out of Cyrus2's waist. Two skeleton arms grew out of his shoulders. Then all of his burned skin fell off and his organs melted, leaving behind only his skeleton. Cracks sealed up on his skeleton From out of nothing, new organs grew inside and blood filled everywhere. His muscles grew next to cover up the organs and skeleton. His white skin the covered everything and black hair covered his head. Cyrus2 finally stopped screamming. Cyrus2 was now a normal human.

Cyrus2 coughed and took in deep breaths. Oxygen filled his lungs with every breath. Very slowly, Cyrus2 stood up. This was the first time in years he had ever stood up and was shaking a bit. He almsot fell over, but he caught himself. Cyrus2 then stood up as he looked at his new body. He no longer need glasses because he had 20/20 vision, he had abbs that expanded with each breath, and he had muscles, not like Lloyd2's or the Coles, but much bigger than the Kais.

"It's...Me." Cyrus2 said clearly.

The Overlord2 nodded.

"My voice...my organs...my limbs...my hair! It's all here! I can move, I can run, I can stand!" Cyrus2 said happily.

"You can also fight. I gave you the skills of a ninja." Overlord2 told him.

Cyrus2 knealt down on one knee and bowwed his head.

"Thank you, my master." Cyrus2 thanked.

"You are quite welcome. Now go and find some clothes to put on and get back to work." Overlord2 said.

Cyrus2 stood up and looked down to see that he was naked in front of everyone. But he didn't care. He was jsut glad to have a new body that came with _everything._

"It will be done, master." Cyrus2 bowwed his head.

Cyrus2 then left the areana.

"It is time to put our plan into action. Tomorrow we shall begin and now one will stop us." Overlord2 said.

The dark army cheered.

"Now come. We have much to do." Overlord2 said.

Everyone got up from their seats and walked away. A few guards came down to Lloyd2, who was still standing.

"Take the prisoners back to their cells." Lloyd2 said.

"What about you fa-" One solider started.

"Go." Lloyd2 interrupted.

They all bowwed and walked to the cage. They opened it up and marched the women back into the dungeon. Lloyd2 was no alone with his father's body. Lloyd2 walked over to it and picked it up. Lloyd2 then flew out of the arena, with his father's body in his arms.


	13. To the Island

**Thanks to XShinkuKiknX, AwesomeAuthor13, HailsStorm, and moustashe Ninja for all of your reviews in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

"Alright tanks full. Let's go!" Jay2 said.

"That purple lightning that shot up from the ground worries me." Wu said.

"I believe the place of it's origin was in fact the Dark Island." Zane2 said.

"Well it's a good thing we're going there." Kai said.

They all quickly ran onto the Fate's Reward. Jay2 took the wheel of the ship and started it up. It's engines thrusted fire out of them and the ship was in the air. The base's doors opened up and the Fate's Reward flew out of it.

"Next stop The Island of Darkness." Jay2 said.

"When we get there, we'll split up. We'll find Lloyd while you all search for the girls." Cole2 said to Wu.

"Agreed." Once we find them, we'll come back to you." Wu said.

"Not until my pregnant sister is back on this ship and heading in the other direction!" Kai2 said.

"We'll get her and the others to safety. We'll protect them from the army and Lloyd will join you." Cole said.

"What? Me!?" Lloyd asked.

"You stopped him last time, Lloyd. You can do it again." Zane said.

"Yeah, "stopped". But now we're talking about..." Lloyd said.

"Killing?" Wu asked.

Lloyd nodded his head.

"Lloyd has become too powerful for us now. To keep this world safe, he must die." Zane2 said.

"It's not easy for us, too. We were the ones who trained him." Jay2 said.

"Still, he's taken countless lives and he'll take countless more." Cole2 said.

"I can understand your guy's point, but I can also understand Lloyd's. We haven't killed anyone in our time as ninjas, only defeated them." Kai explained.

"It's true. None of us have taken a life before." Cole said.

"Take it from experience, sometimes you have to." Cole2 said.

"When...When was the first time you took a life?" Lloyd asked.

Cole2 looked at him and then hung his head.

"It was just a few months after Lloyd took control of Ninjago. I had fully trained Nya in the ways of a ninja, and it was our first night when we would free Lloyd's slaves. We had snuck onto the camp grounds and hid in the shadows. I would cover Nya while she look for the slaves." Cole2 started.

Everyone was looking at him.

"I was still a little nervous about that night, because this was our first time freeing slaves and it was the night after our first kiss. I wasn't watching Nya as well as I should have and a Stone Warrior spotted her. He attacked her before she could free anyone. I heard her cries of pain and rushed over to her." Cole2 continued.

Everyone was intriged by his story.

"She was on the ground with blood coming out of her head. I tackled the warrior and we fought. He kicked me off into a wall. He walked back ouver to Nya and pulled out his sword. Filled with adrenaline and hate, I pulled out my Elemental Blade and stabbed the warrior through the chest." Cole2 said hanging his head.

Everyone gasped. They had never heard this story before.

"His body fell off my blade and I looked at him then at Nya. She had a look of horror in her eyes. I saw my reflection in my blade and saw that blood was on it. I was disgusted with myself. We could only free a small section that night as more soldiers came. I didn't speak anything for a whole week after." Cole2 said ashamed.

Everyone looked at Cole2 with his head hung and eyes closed. He killed to protect Nya2, but at what cost?

"That's why I was almost killed you, Lloyd. When you ran after Lloyd, all I could see was me and my own stupid mistakes." Cole2 explained.

"You thought I was gonna kill him out of hatred like you did." Lloyd said.

"I did. I didn't want you to become what he did after he killed his father. I brought you here so I you could slow him down and I could kill him." Cole2 said.

Everyone was quiet. The only noise was the engines roaring from behind the ship. No one said anything because they didn't know what to say. Finally, a blinking light was flashing on one of the keyboards.

"Something's happening with the communication systems." Zane said.

"On the ship?" Jay asked.

"No. All over the planet." Zane2 answered.

Before anyone said anything, Lloyd2's face appeared on screen. Not just on the Fate's Reward, but on every single screen on Earth.

"Greetings world. I am Lloyd Garmadon." Lloyd2 smirked.

Everyone everywhere was watching him in horror.

"I was once your ruler, but you all betrayed me. You all locked me underground in the Underworld for years. But now I have returned." Lloyd2 said.

"How much longer until we're at the Island?' Garmadon asked.

"We should be there soon." Jay2 said.

"I will take over this planet again and be your rulers. However, I don't like the way you are now." Lloyd2 said.

Everyone was confused at what he just said.

"I want you all to be like this." Lloyd2 said.

Lloyd2 then showed a view of his Dark Army. All the Stone Warriors and Dark Matter creatures were all below him and cheering. Lloyd pointed the camera back at his face.

"To do this requires Dark Matter. Which I have." Lloyd2 started.

"What's he doing?" Kai2 asked.

"Telling us his plan." Lloyd said.

"I will launch a man made rocket, filled with Dark Matter, into space. Once there, I will then face our glorious planet and fire a beam that will cover our world with Dark Matter. This will then mutate all of you into the creatures that you have seen before. I will rule all of you. Say goodbye to your loved ones now, because it's the end of humanity." Lloyd2 said.

This plan was diabolical. The ninjas and senseis had their eyes wide open when they heard this. They never knew Lloyd2 would go through so much in order to rule the world. By the time Lloyd2 had finished his last sentence, everyone on the world began to run around and scream like children. The apocolypse was coming and they could do nothing.

"And I'm not finsihed yet." Lloyd2 smirked.

No one on earth was paying attention except for veryone on the Fate's Reward.

"Lloyd, I know you're watching." Lloyd2 smiled evily.

Lloyd was looking deep into Lloyd2's eyes.

"When I raided the ninjas base, I found their dimensional transporter. My scientists have upgraded the design and it now can open larger than ever before." Lloyd2 said.

"He stole the transporter!?" Cole2 yelled. "I thought everything was destroyed."

"We thought it was destroyed in the wreckage." Kai said.

"With it, will open a portal and go through to _your _world. How do you think the people will react when they see their beloved Green Ninja destroy it?" Lloyd2 laughed.

Lloyd2 balled his fists and gritted his teeth.

"After I've mad my fun there, I'll use the rest of the Dark Matter to coat your world. Two planets will be under my control." Lloyd2 said.

Lloyd2 then laughed evily. Lloyd had enough and blasted the screen with his green energy.

"Destroy two worlds." Cole said shocked.

"He'll never go through with it. By the end of this day, Lloyd will be stopped." Zane2 said.

"No matter what." Lloyd whispered to himself.

Lloyd2's image had disappeared across all the screens on Earth. He was still laughing as the Overlord2 ad Cyrus2 walked up behind him.

"It is almost time Lloyd. Are you ready?" Overlord2 said.

"Of course I am! I spent two years in the Underworld and I'm finally ready to rule them again." Lloyd2 told him.

"The army awaits your command and we have everything ready. The last of the Dark Matter is being dumped into the rocket. We just need to run a few test and we'll be set." Cyrus2 said.

"No tests! This plan will work! I know it!" Lloyd2 yelled.

"Ninjago and the rest of the planet will belong to us in do time, Lloyd. As long as those Ninjas don't show up." Overlord2 said.

"We have nothing to worry about. Thoses idiots will die when they reach the island." Lloyd2 said.

"Sure. Anyway, as long as I'm not doing the tests, my work here is done. I wish to be the ones to kill the ninjas, master." Cyrus2 said.

"What?" Overlord2 and Lloyd2 said together.

"They were the ones who ruined my body in the first place. And now that I was given this new one, I want to test it out. You said you gave me the skills of any ninja, master. Let me use those skills to destroy the men who took my life from me." Cyrus2 begged.

"Very well, Cyrus. You will destroy the ninjas. Are you sure you can handle it?" Overlord2 said.

"Yes, master, yes! I've been designing a special body armor just in case I can't." Cyrus2 told him.

"Then I want their heads by the end of this day. Understand?" Overlord2 said.

Cyrus2 bowed his head.

"I'll take control of the rocket now." Lloyd2 said with his hand out.

Cyrus2 gave Lloyd2 a disgusted look and reached into his pocket. Cyrus2 pulled out a remote and gave it to Lloyd2.

"This is your control." Cyrus2 said.

Lloyd2 looked at it and smiled widely.

"Be warn, Lloyd. The power this weapon has is like now other. It will be unstable, so it's up to you to wield it." Cyrus2 said.

"I already have the greatest of powers. I can handle a few more." Lloyd2 smirked.

"Very well. I should tell you, though, it has one flaw." Cyrus2 said.

"What do you mean? This weapon is the ultimate power in the universe. All will fear it's might and you're telling me it has one flaw!?" Lloyd2 yelled.

"Yes. Although it is 99.9% powerful the .01% could be catastrophic." Cyrus2 said turning to leave.

"And what is this flaw, Cyrus?" The Overlord2 asked.

Cyrus2 had reached the doors and they slid open.

"Every weapon has one. The one flaw that could ruin it. The imperfection every weapon has is all the same." Cyrus2 said as he stepped through the doors.

"What?" Lloyd2 asked.

Cyrus2 turned around and smirked.

"Its user." Cyrus2 said as the doors closed.

The Fate's Reward flew over the ocean, leaving a trail of smoke just above the water.

"The Island of Darkness is coming up." Jay2 said.

"Alright, guys, this is it. You all ready?" Kai2 aksed.

Everyone nodded.

"Let's go save our worlds." Cole2 said.

Jay2 landed the ship on the beach. The ninjas pulled their hoods down over their faces and everyone jumped off. They all ran into the jungle. Not sure where to go, they all kept running. They knew they'd reach something eventually. After running for a few minutes in the jugle, they all started to walk.

"I sense a dark pressence close by." Zane2 said.

"As do I." Zane said.

"Is it Lloyd?" Cole asked.

"No. Much darker, but not by much." Zane2 said.

"Very strange." Zane said.

"We must keep going." Garmadon said.

"Why us?" Lloyd asked..

"What?" Kai asked.

"Why were we chosen to do this? Why were we the ones with this responsibility? Why?" Lloyd said saddened.

"Because we were the ones chosen, Lloyd." Wu said. "We all were chosen to do this because of who we are."

"I know you are scared of the future, my son, but we must continue. We were chosen because we are brave." Garmadon said.

"Because we are strong." The Coles said.

"Because we are fast." The Jays said.

"Because we are smart." The Zanes said.

"Because we are good." The Kais said.

"You must not let your fear get the best of you, Lloyd." Wu said.

"He's right. No matter what happens next, just know we were chosen by the First Spinjitzu Master for a reason." Garmadon said.

Lloyd looked around and saw that everyone was smiling at him. Lloyd smiled back at them.

"Becasue we are worthy." Lloyd2 said.

"Worthy?" An eerie voice spoke.

Everyone grabbed their weapons and circled up.

"How can any of you be worthy?" The voice said.

"Who is that?" Kai2 asked.

"Is it Lloyd?" Jay2 asked.

"No. It's the Overlord." Lloyd answered.

"You're all either killers or you don't even belong here." The Overlord2's voice said. "I want to show you all something beautiful."

In front of the ninjas, a purple portal opened up. Inside they all saw people screamming and running with fear and terror.

"Everyone screaming for mercy. I know you all mean well. I know you think you're hereos. You all want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. For you see, there is only one path to peace: Your extermination." Overlord2's voice said.

"Where is he!" Kai yelled.

"He's all around us." Cole said.

"Calm yourselves, ninja." Wu said.

"You're all my puppets tangled in strings...strings..." The Overlord2's voice said.

Everyone started to run again. As they ran, the voice got louder and closer.

"I was once like you all, a puppet. This First Spinjitzu Master made me that way." Overlrod2's voice told them.

They all stopped running when Lloyd2's secret base was in front of them. They all held their weapons tight in their hands. They were ready for anything.

"But now I'm free..." The Overlrod2's voice said.

From out of the trees and bushes, the Dark Army jumped out. Thousands of Stone Warriors and the Dark Matter creatures all pointed their weapons at the ninjas and senseis. They all circled the heroes and were growling. A loud rumbling sound was heard from behind everyone. The island split open and a giant rocketship rose from the ground. The ninjas looked up and saw Lloyd2 standing on the base above them. From behind Lloyd2, the Overlord2 walked up and suprised the ninjas.

"...There are no strings on me." The Overlord2 said evily.

**Holy crap! Some awesome stuff is about to go down in these next chapters. Stay tuned to find out what happens.**

**R&R**


End file.
